


【锤基】迎亲

by huaaa



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, 漫威/锤基/穿越锤x蓝皮基/复联4穿雷1/纯架空AU注意
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaaa/pseuds/huaaa
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

《迎亲》

漫威/锤基/穿越锤x蓝皮基/复联4穿雷1/纯架空AU注意，OOC注意，私设满天飞注意。  
开坑：2020.2.4

summary：

在与弟弟洛基心意相通，拥抱后的几个小时内，索尔便与他的挚爱之人来了场突如其来的告别。他失魂落魄，心灰意冷，窝在地球以游戏与啤酒打发他漫长的生命，最后活成了一副大腹便便、油腻恶心的模样。

他失去了母亲与父亲，失去了他的眼睛与阿斯加德，最后甚至失去了他的弟弟。

时间不知过去了多久，一伙亡命之徒闯入了索尔蜗居的小屋。他们惧怕警//方的追捕，轻松砍下了烂醉如泥的索尔的头//颅，并将他的身体分//尸，最后抛入大海。索尔的神格混沌之中无处可去，最终一头扎进了时间的洪流之中。

归来的故事，由此开始。

HEHEHEHEHEHE，有纲也裸//奔，放心入坑。暂定中长篇，如果二月写不完，我就鸽到六月，你们懂_(:з」∠)_

\-------------------------------

你是否已化作风雨 穿越时光来到这里  
秋去春来海棠花开 你在梦里我不愿醒来

每条大鱼 都会相遇 每个人 都会重聚  
生命旅程 往复不息 每个梦 都会有你 ——陈奕迅《在这个世界相遇》

chapter 1.

“……”

一觉醒来，索尔发现他又是那个金发大//xiong的帅哥索尔了。

他盯着天花板，半晌，发现他的双眼是完好的。

又过了半晌，他发现他睡在闪电宫里。

还过了半晌，他终于发现他穿越回了多年以前。

“欢迎光临！！！欢迎您选择我们的穿越系统！！！”一个小精灵不知从哪里冒出来，尖叫道。

“呃……”索尔强撑着站起来，身体酸疼，宿醉的恶心感从喉咙里冒出来，他诚实地吐了。

小精灵：“……”

“抱歉，不是针对你，”索尔抓抓头发，一句话还没说完，又一副痛苦的表情，“呕——”

“考虑到你实在太他妈惨了，上帝给了你一个重生的机会。”小精灵后退半步，爆了粗口，“好恶心，要不然你去洗个澡吧。一股酒味儿。”

说完，它迅速消失了，完成通知任务之后，它不想在这个酒鬼身边多呆哪怕一秒钟。

索尔维持着呕吐的动作和表情，脸色由红变白，由白转青。

这个梦可真美好，他想。

阿斯加德的子民已经聚集在广场中央了，街上人头攒动，热闹非凡。他们唯一的王子索尔·奥丁森即将去约顿海姆接他的未婚妻洛基·劳菲森的事情已经老少皆知，未出嫁的少女们自然是黯然神伤，也有老妇在多嘴多舌，评价对方配不上自己王子种种。男人们自然是更爱说政//治一些，什么两国联姻是为了和平与发展啦，即便是两个男人也好过世代仇敌啦，等等。

索尔早就被人强行换上了一身阿斯加德最帅气的战袍。

“我认为去迎亲没有必要穿战袍，”索尔尝试着与仆人沟通，“我们可以学习中庭人，穿一些喜庆而浪漫的服饰。”

“你疯了，”芙丽嘉评价道，“发烧将你的脑子烧坏了吗？这是阿斯加德婚礼的传统服饰，嗯，我认为我的儿媳妇应该会比较喜欢。”

你的儿媳妇会对我大肆嘲笑。索尔在心底腹诽道，实话说，这个穿越的背景倒是个喜闻乐见的设定。他等不及想证明自己，即便再活一次，他也依旧能轻松获得弟弟洛基的爱慕。

更何况……在爱人兼弟弟洛基死后的这些年里，他真的非常思念他。

芙丽嘉把她的乖儿子推到马上，“亲爱的，”她不大放心地嘱托，“面对老丈人一定要礼貌，礼貌，礼貌！”

“虽然以前是仇敌，但现在毕竟是联姻，”奥丁从后面走上来，解释道，“原本我们是没有机会化解仇恨的。但这次联姻既然是约顿海姆提出的，作为阿斯加德，我们自然要给他们些面子。索尔，就算心里不太舒服，你也要明白，这只是一种获取和平的形式。”

“不能恶语相向，要有礼貌地迎接新娘，”芙丽嘉担忧地抬起脸，看着索尔变幻莫测的表情，添加道，“我知道你很生气，很苦闷……但也不能像前几天那样大闹一通，你看，嗜酒如命就是不好的，发烧会让你很不舒服。头还疼不疼？”

索尔艰难地从父母的话中品出了他这个角色的背景设定。

索尔：“？？？”

“成，”他半晌才开口，“我……尽量。”

奥丁和芙丽嘉听到了这句话，都露出了欣慰的表情。

“索尔长大了。”芙丽嘉对奥丁说。

马儿不耐烦地嘶了几声。索尔摸摸它的鬃毛，突然感觉芙丽嘉好像知道了什么，欲言又止地：“……母亲。”

芙丽嘉十指交缠，不无忧虑道：“早些回来。一个人真的可以吗？约顿海姆很冷，棉袍在行李中。”

索尔贪恋地深深看了她一眼，又看了头发斑白的父王一眼，心里像倒进去了一瓶酸醋。他竟忍不住想要落下泪来。

“好，”索尔踢了一脚马肚子，说，“我会的。”

重活一次，他不能再看着亲人一个个离开自己了。

要到达约顿海姆并不复杂，因为彩虹桥仍然完好如初。海姆达尔金色的眼睛里浸着温和又坚毅的神色，他朝他们的王子轻轻颔首。

“一路平安。”他说。

\---------------------  
  
事实上，对于这个索尔·奥丁森来说，约顿海姆并不是一个陌生的地方。这里终年冰雪覆盖，不见天日，孕育着九界最黑暗的种族——霜巨人。

索尔把他的马儿拴在了一个看上去挺隐蔽的洞穴旁，然后他走了进去，解下芙丽嘉关心过度而给他带的超大行李包，从里面中掏出一些燃不尽干柴来。这种干柴被施过魔法，只要有火，就可以燃烧几万年不灭。

“你信那个狡猾的劳菲会就这样把他的宝贝儿子嫁给我？”他自说自话，指尖窜起一簇小小的火苗来，干柴呼啦一声燃烧了起来，“如果是曾经的我……可能就这么愚蠢地信了。”

劳菲野心勃勃，不可能突然变了性子。这其中一定有诈，而他的父王和母后也察觉到了这一点，才反复嘱托。

索尔从怀中掏出一封信笺来——这就是劳菲写给奥丁的信，其中大致阐述了他对和平的热爱，对索尔的欣赏等等。这实在是一场看上去光明正大，实则匪夷所思的婚礼。信上要求索尔只身一人来约顿海姆提亲，同时还不允许他携带锋利器具，说是约顿海姆婚礼的传统习俗——去他娘的传统习俗，劳菲想借此杀了阿斯加德王子的可能性约等于百分之百。

但若是奥丁不同意，这又是另外一番说辞。对方诚恳得很，愿意将自己的小儿子嫁为人//qi，阿斯加德人却高高在上不买账，这实在是重新挑起九界战争的一个绝好借口。为了阿斯加德，为了九界的和平——这大概就是奥丁所想。

索尔把信纸重新叠好，收入怀中，把随身携带的匕首藏得更深了些。

洞外风雪呼啸。不知什么时候，天气变得更差了。马儿挣了绳跑进洞里，亲热地抵在索尔的颈前嘶鸣。

跳动的火焰让索尔沉稳的脸庞忽明忽暗。

他想着心思，合衣而眠。梦境很混乱，他再次梦见了陨落的阿斯加德和亲人接连不断的死去，最后是洛基，冰蓝色的皮肤的洛基，躺在他的怀里，说——

“The sun will shine on us again（太阳会再次照耀阿斯加德）.”

与此同时，一个冰凉的物件贴上了索尔的脖颈。他猛然惊醒，对方似是没想到他如此机敏，吓得后退了两三步，手里的匕首脱落了出去。

索尔跳起来，将掉落到地上的匕首抢夺到手，半蹲半跪着，匕首的尖端指着对方，海蓝色的眼中毫无倦意。火不知什么时候已经灭了，马儿还在酣睡，漆黑一片的洞穴里他几乎看不见那个人的轮廓。

“你是谁？”他问道。

洛基深深吸了口气，肩膀下意识收紧，他再度后退了一步，举起双手表示投降。

索尔慢慢站起来，“你是谁？”他再度问道。

“一个又饿又冷的霜巨人，”洛基见他不像是有耐心的人，慌忙回道，“呃，我只是想找个取暖的地方。”

即使这个阿萨人灰头土脸，却仍旧不掩那股子骄傲的贵气。是那个传说中的唯一的阿萨王子没跑了。

洛基不得不承认，若不是劳菲的命令，他甚至有些欣赏这个男人。

当他说出第一个字时，索尔就发现这只霜巨人的嗓音和洛基有些相似。但他并不能确定，因为洛基说起话来优雅又镇定，嗓音非常清亮，而这只来者不善的霜巨人嗓音低哑滞涩。

“我可从来没听说过取暖的人会趁人不备而痛下杀手，”索尔不是傻子，他用手抹了把脸，冷汗在刚才那一瞬间已经浸透了里衫，“这就是你们霜巨人的国民素质？”

洛基尴尬地又笑了一声，猩红的双眼里神色诡异。他的皮肤本就是深蓝色，在黑夜里更显得像是隐身了，幸而索尔现在视力不错。他紧紧盯着那个身影，直到这个狡诈的霜巨人又道：“可以点个火吗？亲爱的，我只是太害怕了。”

索尔半信半疑道：“你身上还有什么刀具？”

“没了，没了，”洛基拍拍腰间，“你点个火，就能看见了。”

索尔伸出手，指尖窜起火焰来，然后他随手一指，火在熄灭的木堆上重新熊熊燃烧了起来。明亮让他看清了面前的霜巨人——仅仅一瞬间而已。因为他已经迅速逼近，一脚将索尔手里的匕首踹了出去。

可怜的匕首再次落在地上，发出痛苦的脆响。

这个狡猾的霜巨人！

索尔正打算把怀中自己悄悄带着的匕首取出以了结这个霜巨人，孰料对方再次举起双手，然后带着几分讨好地，坐在了他身边不到一米的位置。

“我只是害怕你杀我。”洛基解释道。

索尔冷笑了一声。

他装作大大咧咧地也坐了下来，端详着对方。这的确是个很美的霜巨人，与他的种族特点并不相同。他非常纤细瘦弱，头顶有两个小小的角，皮肤上深蓝色的花纹很漂亮，全身只有腰间围着一块破烂的布料，像是被人撕扯过，也许因此，他在不断地发抖。

霜巨人也会怕冷吗？

洛基瑟瑟缩缩地伸出双手靠近火源，睫毛低垂着，看上去很是惹人怜爱。

索尔鬼使神差地问：“你认识洛基·劳菲森吗？”

洛基眨眨眼，抬起头，对这个阿萨人轻轻点点头，“他是个特殊的王子，没有霜巨人不认识他。”

“为什么说是特殊？”索尔问。

“因为他又弱又小，站在那群愚蠢又庞大的族人身边显得格格不入，”洛基解释说，“大家觉得他是怪胎，所以他是个特殊的王子。”

“你也比你的族人小好几圈，”索尔不客气地说，他现在的目的就是尽快找到洛基，然后回到阿斯加德去，“你是不是洛基？”

洛基无辜地摇摇头，说：“你仔细想想。如果我是王子，我还会这么落魄地流浪在外，无家可归吗？”

这样说，也的确有道理。

索尔沉默了好一会儿，最后道：“好吧。”

“轮到我问你了，”洛基说，“你是那个要去娶洛基·劳菲森王子的阿萨人？”

索尔怀中的匕首直发凉。

“我不是，”他终于聪明了一回，“我是索尔·奥丁森的贴身仆人，负责来暗中调查这件事。我的主人认为此行艰难。”

洛基挑起眉毛，表示意外。

“阿斯加德与约顿海姆向来不太友好，但既然对方说了只能一个人来，主人只好派遣我先行勘探，等到确认一切不是骗局之后，他才会亲自到来。”

看来这个索尔·奥丁森不是一个蠢蛋。洛基有些心虚。温暖的火光让他非常舒适。他微微眯起眼睛，说：“你的主人是阿斯加德唯一的王子？那他一定很得奥丁的宠爱。”

“大概吧，”索尔无所谓道，“没有争夺皇位这种旧戏码。”

本来是有这种戏码的。索尔觉得他一辈子都不能理解洛基对皇位的渴求，他像个野心勃勃的疯子，但如果——当年那破皇位可以换回他的性命，他愿意。

洛基瞪着面前的火堆，沉默了。

“约顿海姆有五个王子，”他轻轻说，“洛基·劳菲森是最小的那个。他也是最弱的那个，哥哥们看不起他，劳菲看不起他，甚至他的子民们也看不起他。”

索尔有些意外：“为什么？”

“我不是刚刚说了吗？”洛基把散落的干柴往火堆中心推了推，他抱着膝盖，“因为他是最弱的那一个。约顿海姆和你们阿斯加德一样，崇尚武力，而这个王子，”他嘲讽般嗤笑了一声，“他的力量甚至比不上刚出生没几个月的低贱平民。大家都看不起他。这是理所应当的。”

索尔怎么听怎么不舒服，最后闭了嘴。

“他被人欺负惯了，”洛基靠在洞壁上，枕着手，闭上眼睛说，“即便劳菲说要把他嫁出去，作为一个男人，嫁给死对头阿斯加德……他也不得不听从，因为他早就没有了选择的权利。就算是屈辱地嫁出去，也比呆在约顿海姆有更多活着的机会。”

“shit！”索尔跳起来，狠狠踹了脚洞壁，发出一声巨响，“这太过分了！”

“这不值得你那么激动，”洛基笑着，眼睛都没睁开，“估计你的主人也心不甘情不愿吧。”

“并不是这样，”索尔又踹了一脚，发泄火气，“索尔·奥丁森对他仰慕已久！听到洛基即将成为自己妻子的时候，他悄悄在闪电宫里开心地转了一圈又一圈！”

洛基明显懵了，他反应不过来，窘迫道：“……什，什么？怎么可能？”

索尔气冲冲地重新坐下来，不说话了。

遇到计划之外的事，洛基也不敢多言了。

一个阿斯加德人和一个约顿海姆人，在同一个洞穴中陷入沉默。

“曾经我很厌恶约顿海姆人，我的主人也是，”索尔见火快要灭了，又从行李中掏出几根干柴来，“他们血腥又暴力，肆意挑起战争，残杀无辜子民。”

“这是事实。”洛基说。他虽然一直闭着眼睛，但声音毫无倦意，“这就是刚遇见时你对我充满敌意的原因？”

“我对你充满敌意是因为你打算杀我。”索尔咕哝道，他觉得这个霜巨人实在和他口中的洛基王子有些相似——霜巨人中的异类，又弱小，又冷静，“你们也太残暴了。说要取暖不就得了，为什么非要把人给杀了。——后来长大了，我们慢慢知道，心怀恨意的人注定走不远。没有事情是不可原谅的，不可原谅的事只有一件，那就是不可救药。”

洛基很意外这个年轻的王子心态竟如此成熟，最后只憋出了一个“哦”。

“那是因为你是活在幸福与安逸中的孩子。”洛基嗤笑，“你往外面看看。”

雪还没停，北风呼啸着，像锐利的尖刀。约顿海姆终年冰雪覆盖，这里没有太阳，没有温暖，没有阿斯加德鲜艳美丽的花朵，有的只是寒冷与鲜血。

想到他的弟弟这辈子在这个地方已经呆了千百年，索尔的心就刺痛无比。

“你主人的未婚妻，只要走到街上，就会被子民们扔石头，”洛基说，“他们骂他是垃圾，围殴他，甚至扒下他的衣服，试图强//jian他。……我在旁边就这样看着，如果我上去帮忙，我会落得同样的境遇。霜巨人总是那么冷漠。这就是我们的世界。强者生存，如果你作为一个弱者而不幸地生在强者之家，那你注定悲惨一生。”

“谁打算强……”索尔话音未落，忽然听到洞口传来了什么动静。

他站起来，这个洞穴蜿蜒曲折，从二人的位置到洞口有一个角度不小的弯儿。索尔踩灭火堆，身旁一下暗下来，：“你……咦？”

那个纤弱的霜巨人消失了。

索尔只好暂时不去管他，他重新拾起了被洛基踹落在地的匕首，藏在手心里，警惕地盯着拐弯处。

两个高大结实的身躯慢慢从黑暗中浮现。

“瞧瞧，”一个霜巨人开口了，“我发现了什么。那个小鬼一定躲在这里。”

另一个霜巨人笑了，可还没笑两声，忽然道：“不对，这不是那个小鬼。这家伙比他壮实。”

索尔明白了，霜巨人视力估计不咋地，在暗处，他们甚至没有发现他是个阿萨人。

“你们在找一个又小又瘦的小不点？”他压低嗓音开口，还行，他想，现在我就是个子矮了点儿的霜巨人好了。

“在不在你这里？”其中一个霜巨人质问道。

索尔还没说话，后背忽然被一只冰凉又柔软的手指轻轻戳了几下，小小的霜巨人从背后搂紧他的肩膀，用软糯的声音低声恳求：“保护我。”

他短短十几分钟内，第二次鬼使神差地，伸出手捏住了霜巨人的手掌，用指腹轻轻蹭了蹭，说：“好。”

tbc.


	2. chapter 2

你是否已化作风雨 穿越时光来到这里  
秋去春来海棠花开 你在梦里我不愿醒来

每条大鱼 都会相遇 每个人 都会重聚  
生命旅程 往复不息 每个梦 都会有你 ——陈奕迅《在这个世界相遇》  
  
chapter 2.

“看见过，”索尔指指洞口，镇定道，“之前我出去找柴火时碰见了，大概还没我高，只围了块布——是不是？他向西边跑了，我当时打算去玩玩他的，没抓住。”

霜巨人疑虑重重，并没有立刻相信他的话：“你比他强壮那么多，为什么连他都抓不住？”

“我主要是想取暖，并不是闲得无聊去抓人……”索尔还没说完，后腰就被小霜巨人戳了一下，他立刻反应过来——霜巨人大多不惧怕寒冷。

“你出去找柴火，进洞取暖？”

两个霜巨人对视一眼，一齐笑了，其中一个说：“那你可真是个独特的约顿人，和那个小垃圾一模一样。”

完了！

洛基反应很快，他迅速拉起了已经被吵醒的马，“快，”他朝索尔吼了一嗓子，“跑！”

索尔也反应很快，他翻身上马，右手亮出藏好的匕首，左手死死拽住洛基的手腕，马儿很聪敏，向着两只霜巨人横冲直撞了过去。霜巨人躲闪不及，被庞大的力量冲了个跟头，索尔就势弯腰划向其中一个，蓝色的鲜血喷涌出来。

“走！”他使劲儿拉起了洛基，将这个可怜的小不点儿霜巨人拉上了马。洛基从腰后摸出了另一把小刀向后掷去，抬手间，又是一声惨叫从身后传来。

那片刀光因为角度刁钻，险险地擦着索尔的头发飞过去，割落了几缕金发。

“你/他/妈不是说你没武器了吗！！！”索尔气急。

“这不是备着一时之需嘛！”洛基得意地笑，他跨//坐在索尔正前方，倒骑着马，双眼紧盯着身后越来越远的两个霜巨人，只听得他们吼着：“抓住那两个混/蛋！！！”

二人就这样冲进了风雪中。

茫茫的冰原上，并没有其他霜巨人的身影。

“你完了，”索尔低下头看着洛基，说道，“你背叛了你的种族，和一个阿萨人跑了。”

他这才发现这个蓝色小怪物有一头黑色的卷发，看上去很软。

洛基不以为然，他垂下眼角，径直向索尔的外衫里钻，纤细的身体在寒风里冷得直打寒颤，“你有没有别的大衣？”他不客气道，“借我一件。”

“行李都丢在那个洞里了，”索尔无奈开腔。他腾出一只手来摸了摸洛基的肩膀，说，“作为一个霜巨人，竟然还怕冷。”

“阿萨人就不怕热了？”洛基毫不客气地反问他，“霜巨人大多不怕冷是因为他们皮糙肉厚。我不一样，我靠的不是愚蠢的武力，是智慧。”

雪一团团地向地上砸。

“这该死的鬼天气，”洛基毫不避嫌地整个人钻进了索尔的外衫里，阿萨人炽热的体温让他感到很舒服，“即便在约顿海姆，这种恶劣的天气也不常见。喂，你说，是不是连约顿海姆的天气都厌恶你们阿萨人？”

索尔：“……你毒舌的样子很像我认识的一个人。”

洛基问：“谁？”

“我的兄弟，”索尔说，“永远都是一副顽固且毫不饶人的样子，其实温柔得很。只是他太喜欢恶作剧，这总是让我无奈又苦恼。”

“你有兄弟？”洛基说，“他也是索尔·奥丁森的仆人吗？”

提到自己的兄弟，索尔的神色略微温柔了一些，而洛基敏感地捕捉到了这点。

“好吧，”见索尔没有回答，洛基自讨没趣，耸了耸肩，“各国总有一些有关皇室的秘闻啊啥的。比方说，我们都怀疑约顿海姆的洛基·劳菲森王子是王后出//轨的产物。”

二人几乎是拥抱在一起，有一搭没一搭地聊着，他们都发现，对方和自己挺聊得来。但约顿海姆的鬼天气并没有给他们继续闲聊的机会。马儿已经累了，而他们还没有找到下一个栖息地。更何况短短几个礼拜，索尔并没有完全适应他巅峰时期的雷神的身体，颓废因子几乎扎根在他灵魂的骨头里，只有洛基才能唤醒真正的索尔。

不知哪儿的黑鸦被马蹄声惊动，抖落了漫天哀鸣。

“霜巨人的家大多在地面之下，”洛基介绍说，“用石头和黏土做的，里面铺着干草，就是个不错的房子。但这里是郊区，我们大概没那么幸运可以找到一个……hey！看看那儿！”

他忽然抬起脑袋，伸手指了指不远处的一个森林。

索尔调转马头，问：“森林中会有避寒的地方吗？”

“大概会，”洛基说，“霜巨人喜欢森林。森林中更黑，而且更安全。”

洛基的头发上已经积了一层雪花。索尔抬手帮他抚掉了，说：“我突然想起我们欠一个自我介绍。”

洛基斜眼瞅着他。

“我叫提尔【注①】，”索尔笑得毫无防备，“你呢？”

“可是你有两只肩膀，”洛基怀疑地说，“我是洛德【注②】。”

“传说总是不可信的。”索尔说着，驾着马闯进了森林中。虽说是森林，但也只是多了些木头而已。高耸的树干使本就灰暗的天空更暗了。约顿海姆的植物光秃秃的，叶子不是早就落光了，就是又细又尖，以便在恶劣的天气中生存更久。枝丫横七竖八地挡住道路，索尔只好下了马，绅士地略微弯下腰，伸出一只手来，示意洛基也下来。

洛基侧过脸看着他，忽然有种对方已经看透自己的错觉，他们正在携手走进婚礼的殿堂。他觉得脸上有些莫名的烫，所以忽视了索尔伸出的手，自己跳了下来。

……然后狠狠地崴到了。

洛基脸上的表情变幻莫测，他疼得额头直冒冷汗，幸而霜巨人的皮肤是蓝色的，不存在脸色发白的情况，索尔并没有察觉到什么。“找那些巨大的岩石，”洛基说，“霜巨人大多很蠢。即便在森林里，他们也要找一个石头当门牌，越大越坚硬，那下面的房屋质量就越好。”

洛基能感觉到他的脚踝在迅速肿起来。

疼死了。他想，结束之后一定要好好休息一番。

索尔眼睛很好，他们很快便幸运地找到一个也许被遗弃了的“房子”。

说它是房子，事实上是抬举了它。这让索尔对约顿海姆有了更鲜明的认知。这的确不可能出现在阿斯加德。正如“洛德”所说——草草找了块好挖的地方，向地下刨出一个洞来，用石头与黏土垒成墙壁，然后铺上干草。

二人艰难地把马塞进去，然后整理了洞口的枯枝败叶，跟着钻了进去。

洛基长出了一口气，崴伤的脚再也支撑不住，狠狠磕在了地面上。

索尔后知后觉地蹲下来，抬起他的右脚，讶道：“什么时候摔的？”

“……从你那破马身上下来的时候。”洛基有气无力地说，他毫无防备地向后仰，纤细的脖颈因为疼痛而覆着一层薄汗。索尔抬起眼，视线不自觉落在上面，觉得脑袋里有点木。

我/操，他在心里想，弟弟，我是不是要精神出//轨了？

因为这个念头，索尔本来打算伸出去帮他揉揉脚踝的手又收了回来。

洛基眼角的余光看到了这一幕。他并不声张，只是道：“是不是觉得我太弱了？”

他的声音优雅又好听，不急不缓，听不出情绪。

“没有，”索尔说，“我只是在想，我没有带扭伤药来。”

洛基笑了，眼底猩红的颜色仿佛是淡了些，他说：“睡吧，……养精蓄锐，明早还要出去狩猎，要不然会饿死的。”

索尔也躺下来，脑袋里乱七八糟的，打死他也想不到有一天会和除了洛基之外的霜巨人友好相处这么久。

这一觉他没有再梦到阿斯加德，他回到了年轻的时候，带着朋友们远赴约顿海姆。

梦里的劳菲隐在黑暗里，索尔大胆走上前去，举起锤子，那一瞬间，他分明看见了“洛德”的脸。索尔海蓝色的瞳孔骤然一缩，锤子从手中脱落了，摔在地上，发出雷鸣般的声响。

“洛德”慢慢抬起脸，看着他微笑，眼底的神色和洛基一模一样。

“蠢哥哥，”他说，“我来杀你了。”

冰凉的匕首直直捅入索尔的胸腔。他猛地后退了一步，然后从梦里挣扎着醒来。

索尔喘着粗气，双眼无神地盯着头顶，胸口的刺痛仍在，那并不是一场梦。“洛德”早已消失得无影无踪，一把漂亮又精致的匕首穿膛而过，却巧妙地避开了最脆弱的心脏。

血已经流了一地。后背粘粘的，都是凝固的血块。

相似的匕首，相似的手法，相似的捅刀子。

相似的个性，相似的身形，相似的嗓音。

索尔想锤死傻//逼的自己。重来一次，他还是……没认出自己亲爱的弟弟。他艰难地爬起来，熟练地拔出小刀，阿萨人逆天的恢复力已经让他的伤口开始结痂，除了失血过多导致的头晕，还有因为被下了些令人昏睡的迷/yao而导致的肌肉乏力。

他发誓，这些年被捅的刀子，都要在床/上找回来。

另一边。

洛基早已把自己收拾好了，他满头满脸都是阿萨人鲜血的味道，手臂上到处是被树枝划出的伤痕，头发高高地扎着，像只骄傲的天鹅般走进劳菲的宫殿中。他的皮鞋——身上除了腰间的破布之外唯一的衣物，踏在冰凉的大理石地面上，发出清脆的声响。

“成功了？”劳菲问。

“对我来说，这并没有什么难度。”洛基抱着胳膊，语气里是掩饰不住的自得，“他起初骗我说他是索尔的仆人提尔，但这并没有骗到我。我发现他的马鞍是阿萨皇族专供的毛料，那种料子只有阿萨皇族的直系子孙有权使用。所以我给他下了迷//yao，并让他在睡梦中死去。”

劳菲托着腮，好像在沉思。

“你该履行诺言了，”洛基说，“至少，给我一个更高的名分。你不该让二王子和三王子去搅弄我的好事。你明知你的亲儿子被人所瞧不起……”

“对，这是我永远的痛苦。”劳菲说，“我恨不得要把这个丢脸的儿子丢到荒野去，让他自生自灭。”

洛基的表情有些凝固。

“你……！”他明白过来什么，怔了一下，吼道，“你不能这么对我！”

索尔的血还在他的脸上，散发着霜巨人最爱的血腥味。这是神族的血，是那个本将成为他恋人的勇猛的阿萨人的血。

是的，他本可以下手杀了索尔，但洛基终究没有这么做。他只是确保了索尔能保住一条小命，然后用他的血给自己来了个恶心透顶的人/ti绘画。希望那个愚蠢的阿萨人可以知难而退，立刻滚回他的天堂里去。

“本来的确不需要这么做，”劳菲慢慢站起来，眼底毫无动容之情，“因为你要嫁到阿斯加德去。”

宫殿的暗处，不知谁听到了这句话，发出嘲讽的笑声：“一个男人，……嫁！哈哈。”

洛基额头的青筋一下暴起来了。

即便从小就被每一个约顿人嘲笑与欺侮，洛基·劳菲森也依旧有他自己的尊严与骄傲。——但他什么都没说。他知道，如果控制不住情绪，他可能真的会毫无尊严地死在这里。

“或许大王子不大清楚，”洛基尽量使自己的神色如常，他双手交chan，拇指死死抵着右手的掌心，那是曾被索尔蹭过的地方，“我本来就喜欢同/性。这没什么。”

这句话让黑暗处的笑声停了下来。

劳菲似是也没想到这一点，他用晦暗不明的眼睛盯着洛基，半晌，怪怪地笑了声。

“这就是你给索尔·奥丁森留了一命的理由？”

他一只手指着自己的眼睛，道：“我的眼睛可以看见发生在约顿海姆的所有事。亲爱的小儿子，事情总是没有你想的那么美好……瞧，你的未婚夫已经在来的路上了。”

洛基防备地向后退了一步，他看看四周，微卷的黑发和劲瘦的体型让他在宫殿里显得格格不入。“或许吧，”他说，“我分明狠狠捅了他一刀，为了看上去很勇猛，我才刻意把他的血抹在脸上的。”

“我并不想追究‘是否刻意把血抹在脸上’这件事，”劳菲走下台阶，凑近洛基的耳畔，低声说，“无论是有意或无意……索尔·奥丁森活得好好的，这是事实。”

森然的语气让洛基浑身汗毛直立。

“要杀了一个阿萨人，你需要把匕首捅入他的心脏，”劳菲一只手负着，另一只手轻轻搭在他可怜的小儿子的肩膀上，说，“然后转动匕首，将他的心脏彻底搅烂成碎肉。接着，砍下他的头颅，撕碎他的神格，我的孩子，这句话我已经说了无数遍了，你记住了吗？”

洛基侧过脸瞪着自己的父亲，巨大的恐惧让他的小腿肚发软。

他不害怕那些愚蠢又幼稚的兄弟们，也不害怕那些愚蠢又幼稚的子民们，但不得不说——每个约顿海姆人都自心底恐惧劳菲。那几乎是一种天生的潜意识。

“我知道你干不出这种事，”劳菲松开他，后退了一步，负着双手笑道，“因为你是约顿海姆最弱小的垃圾。”

“……我不是。”洛基的上唇要被自己咬出血来，他恨恨道，“我不是！”

黑暗让自己身上阿萨神族的血液的味道变得更加清晰而诱人。据说，无论是谁，喝下阿萨神族的血，就能获得无穷的神力。

洛基鬼使神差地伸出舌头，舔了舔指尖沾染的血迹。

是腥味。

  
↓以下一定得看  
\------------------

注释①：战神提尔（Tyr），北欧神话中一说是主神奥丁的另一个义子，独臂，象征勇气与英雄。这里索尔是在瞎几把扯，别管他。

注释②：洛德，部分学者理解为洛基的一个别名，from百度百科。

注释③：其实没有注释三，因为我很喜欢三这个数，所以我无聊地加了一个注释三。

真·注释③：我的私设大概是这样的：约顿海姆人=霜巨人=约顿人，约顿皇族=劳菲及其直系后代。阿斯加德人=阿萨神族=阿萨人，阿萨皇族=奥丁及其直系后代。所以说阿萨神族和阿萨皇族是不大一样的。阿萨人都有神格（即灵魂吧），但阿萨皇族更牛//逼一点。挠头。

关于皇族的隐藏设定：在阿斯加德，皇族的地位设定几乎等同于xxx，就是皇帝（即奥丁）比较开明一点。在约顿海姆，皇族的地位和平民相差其实不是特别大。约顿海姆人极度崇尚武力，之所以皇族是皇族，就是因为皇族血统好，天生比平民厉害很多。所以洛基的背景设定真的很惨。

考虑到可能还有人会觉得一些细节很奇怪，比如说为什么洛基会认为“索尔已经看透了自己，他们正携手走进婚姻的殿堂。”这里设定我懒得解释得过于清楚，总之就是这个狡诈的小小霜巨人在一开始，看到第一眼时就已经知道了索尔的身份，所以刚开始就打算听爸爸的话来个割喉szd→但被睡着且没下yao的索尔发现了。（不得不承认索尔真的很好认，首先就没有几个阿萨人会闲得无聊孤身一人来约顿海姆，更何况他们有婚约在先。）

至于洛基那么多话里哪句是真的，大家自己品，这得细品。

逼叨完了，祝大家看文愉快_(:з」∠)_

tbc.


	3. chapter 3

你是否已化作风雨 穿越时光来到这里  
秋去春来海棠花开 你在梦里我不愿醒来

每条大鱼 都会相遇 每个人 都会重聚  
生命旅程 往复不息 每个梦 都会有你 ——陈奕迅《在这个世界相遇》

chapter 3.

索尔每在雪地中踏下疲惫又沉重的一脚，就在心里给洛基稻草人扎一针。

这样一来，一个稻草人根本不够他扎的。洛基把他的马骑走了，索尔当然可以直接选择呼唤他的海姆达尔一键回家——这是那个没被穿越的索尔干得出来的事，而他不会。阿斯加德人的潜力在极端恶劣的环境中被完全激发出来，索尔很快开始发烧，头昏眼花，一头栽进雪地里，片刻又挣扎着爬起来。

索尔能感觉到自己呼出的热气甚至在灼烧自己的喉咙。他的伤口早已完全愈合，但身体的能源物质已经完全耗尽。唯一的机会就是找到先前那所扔着自己全部行李的洞穴……但在人生地不熟的茫茫冰原之上，力乏体困地找到路并且成功回去的难度，无异于大海捞针。

索尔双膝一软，再次跌入雪地里。

拜托。让我撑下来。我要带洛基回家。

他在心中微弱地祈祷，就在此时，一只不知名的小鸟落在了他手边的不远处。

索尔艰难地抬起头，海蓝色的眼睛与小鸟苍绿色的瞳孔相对视。

“吃了我。”小鸟忽然口吐人言。

索尔的瞳孔骤然缩了一下。他的手指微微动了动，实在没有力气提出疑问。

“吃了我，”小鸟原地蹦了蹦，翅膀扇起一股小小的风。它歪着脑袋端详索尔一副油尽灯枯的模样，眼睛里好像映着洛基的笑意，“很简单的事情。你完全可以活下来。再向东走十几里，就可以回去。”

索尔用最后的力气奋力一扑，抓住了小鸟。腥热的血从喉咙一路流进胃中，他浑浑噩噩地做出吞咽的动作，觉得自己已经成了一只食生血吃生肉的霜巨人。

如果这样可以与弟弟离得更近，他愿意。

索尔觉得眼角有泪水流出来，他呜咽了一声，恨不能穿越千年，回到那艘承载着无数子民的飞船上，与他的兄弟拥抱、亲吻、在燃烧着火光的爱意中走向永恒。

可他不能死，他的左肩是已然逝去的父母，右肩是无家可归的子民，或生或死的人牵扯着他的衣角，让他无处可逃。

索尔几乎是奄奄一息地爬到了目的地。

他点起火，从自己的行李中找到了一些牛肉、啤酒和毛毡。若不是这一耽搁，他应该早就回到阿斯加德了，压根不需要这些玩意儿。

……不得不说，从某些方面来讲，芙丽嘉的确是一个考虑周到的母亲。

阿斯加德人强健的体魄使他很好地恢复了体力。索尔靠在火边，温暖的光热亲吻着他的脸，外面的雪终于慢慢停了。

他沉默着扒拉火堆，最后一点点把自己的包裹收拾好，从最里面掏出了一对小小的，嵌着祖母绿宝石的戒指。

索尔将它们拿出来，呵了口气，仿佛在对待放在心上的爱人似的，重新仔仔细细擦了一遍，然后放入怀中。

打算灭掉火离开的时候，他瞥见角落处的地上有什么闪着淡淡的颜色。

那不是什么宝藏，是先前被洛基割下的头发。

索尔踩灭了火，将看上去仍完好如初的干柴收起来，他最后向那几根头发在的方向看了一眼，突然想起来，前世，他的耳后曾编过一簇“lovelock”【注①】。

约顿皇室的宫殿比黑夜还黑，没有缤纷的彩光，一切都由石头或寒冰筑成，脚踩在地上，能一路冷到心底。

索尔毫不畏惧地走进去。里面很安静，他只能看见高处的王位上有个人站在那儿，负着手，背对着他，影影绰绰的。

索尔清了清嗓子，鞠躬，道：“我是阿斯加德的索尔·奥丁森。”

那人回过头，轻轻“嗯？”了一声。

“我来迎娶约顿海姆的小王子洛基·劳菲森，”索尔声线明朗，说，“愿阿斯加德与约顿海姆放下仇恨，和平共处。”

“洛基·劳菲森王子托我问您一件事。”王位上的人说话了，嗓音温柔又冰冷，索尔立刻发现，这就是“洛德”——即洛基，没跑了。

“您请说。”他陪弟弟继续演。

“如果尊贵的奥丁森王子可以不计前嫌，那么，劳菲森王子会献上他最赤诚的歉意与感激。”洛基伸出手，轻轻地抚了一下约顿王位的扶手——这个动作被索尔察觉了，然后他慢慢走下来，直到站在索尔的正前方。

索尔发现他没有再穿那件破布了，温暖的毛料披风将霜巨人的身体遮掩住，显出那丝索尔熟悉入骨的骄傲来。

原来有的人，无论是神明或是霜巨人，无论皮肤是白色或蓝色，无论生在阳光下或黑暗中，都能有那一分恰到好处的矜贵气的。

索尔从怀中掏出那对祖母绿的对戒来，半跪下来，为洛基戴上其中一只。

“这是什么？”洛基问，“真好看。”

“中庭人在结婚时，多会给对方戴上戒指，象征他们的爱情，”索尔热烈地望向他，——即便这个洛基有着蓝色的头发和红色的眼睛，他也觉得那些很美，“现在轮到你给我戴了。”

他将另一枚放在洛基的掌心里。

洛基久久地看着这只小戒指，最后捏紧了它，问：“为什么要用祖母绿宝石？”

索尔教他为自己戴上戒指：“我曾经做过一个梦，梦里，你是我的兄弟。”

洛基忽然想起他们在风雪中聊天，索尔提到自己的兄弟时露出的温柔而珍重的表情。“啊……。”他尴尬地接话。

“你有一双绿色的眼睛，”索尔说，“后来你在我的怀里死去了，但是那双眼睛怎么也无法抹掉。我爱你入骨，洛基。”

洛基觉得这个未婚夫简直有病。

“真可惜，”公事公办地帮索尔戴上戒指之后，洛基松开手，后退了一步，道，“我的眼睛是丑陋的红色。我也并不是你的兄弟。”

索尔说：“没关系，我爱的不是你的眼睛，是你的灵魂。”

洛基：“……”

的确，他的未婚夫有病。

他在约顿海姆长大，每个人——无论父兄或是子民，看他的眼神只有一种：不屑，反感，嘲笑与恶劣。

他觉得那些霜巨人愚蠢又顽固，以为会打架就是天下第一。

与此同时，洛基又深深地，深深地为自己的样子感到难过与自卑。

他久久地沉默，最后强撑着弯起嘴角，还是不愿意承认对这个阿萨人已经有了感情，“呵”了一声：“政//zhi联姻，别太当回事。我不招惹你，你不招惹我，如果你愿意的话，我们还可以分房睡觉。”

最后一句话猛地点燃了这个阿萨人的怒火。

索尔腾地站起来，声音反而非常冷静：“你再说一遍。”

“如果你愿意的话——”洛基对自己所处的危险境地完全没有意识，他拉长音调，“我——们——还——可——以——分……唔！”

索尔掐住洛基的肩膀，啃上他冰凉的双唇，另一只手按住小霜巨人的脑门，疯狂地亲吻他。滚烫的温度让猝不及防的洛基下意识逃离，这反而更加刺/激到了索尔。

“洛基，”索尔暂且松开他，说，“我好想你。”

阿萨神族的魔法自索尔的周身迸开来。“海姆达尔！”他不由分说地拦腰抱起洛基，边朝殿外跑边喊，“彩虹桥！！！”

洛基并不知道，仅仅一两天没见，为什么索尔说得和已然生离死别一样。

明亮的光芒冲击着约顿海姆的大地，有许多霜巨人被惊动了，从地底下钻出来。

索尔搂紧怀里的人，“迎亲喽！”他喊着，与此同时，洛基的皮肤颜色在一点点变浅，最后在彩虹桥的光芒里彻底变成阿萨人的模样。

“hey……我可以自己走，”洛基试图与他沟通，“你抱人的方式让我硌得很痛。”

他略显病态白的皮肤衬得那双绿色的眼睛更摄人心魂。

索尔刚放下他，二人就已然到了阿斯加德。

洛基皱着眉毛，说：“阳光真刺眼。”

索尔不知道他是抱着怎样的心态说出这句话的，但他分明看见这个外形已经幻化成阿萨人的霜巨人眼底有藏不住的喜悦。

是那种藏也藏不住，发自肺腑的欣喜，又带着些卑微的畏惧。这个洛基没有见过阿斯加德的繁荣昌盛，没有吃过精美的水果糕点，如今即便只是站在阳光之下，他都感到一股梦幻的不真切的舒适。

然而很快洛基又收拾好了表情。他端着那张白净漂亮的脸蛋，紧了紧身上唯一的那件暗色长袍，俨然是索尔最熟悉的那副洛基·奥丁森的模样。

好像穿过千年，兜兜转转，最后回到了初生之时。

海姆达尔尽职尽责地把守着，看见二人平安归来，对索尔轻轻点了点头。

索尔保护性地拉住洛基，塞给他一个镜子，拇指安抚性地在对方掌心里蹭了蹭，隔空传音，悄悄问道：“海姆达尔，洛基阿萨人的魔法是你的功劳吗？”

海姆达尔用金色的眼睛看着他，同样悄悄回道：“我不知道。”

“刚才，我发现彩虹桥上有异常的魔法波动，”海姆达尔用审视的目光上下打量着洛基，说，“就像阿斯加德有新生儿出生时的样子。”

洛基还盯着镜子发呆，索尔却若有所悟。

索尔带着他的未婚妻穿过人头攒动的广场，好奇的阿萨人围成人墙，争先恐后地想来瞧瞧新王妃的模样。他们等不及要看看，究竟是什么样的人，值得他们的王子不远万里地前去迎亲。都说霜巨人邪恶黑暗，热心肠的阿萨人都想当一回“婆婆公公”，好好地审核一下嫁到阿斯加德的新儿媳妇。

当看清楚洛基的样子之后，他们开始赞叹起来。

“瞧，他还挺好看的！”

“看他那双宝石一样的绿眼睛！和传说中的霜巨人完全不同！”

“天啊！”有小姑娘要晕过去了，“我想嫁给他！霜巨人也能那么美吗？”

洛基面无表情地跟着索尔走，人们艰难地为他们让开一条路来。索尔和几个熟悉的朋友打招呼，微笑着回应什么，洛基看见他把左手张开，将那枚漂亮的祖母绿戒指展示给他们看时，恰巧听到了这句话。

洛基停下步子，视线望向说话的女孩，嘴角忽然扬起一抹诡异的弧度。

索尔直觉不妙。

“亲爱的，霜巨人不能那么美，”洛基负着手缓缓走近那个年轻的女孩，用漂亮的眼睛盯着他，那一刻，他的身形仿佛与劳菲合二为一，“霜巨人有深蓝色的皮肤和红色的眼睛，他们比起阿萨人，就像是一群丑陋的怪物。”

女孩被洛基森然的语气惊到，呆呆地望着他不说话。

人群陡然安静了下来。洛基的声音不大，但很清晰，配上他不急不缓、优雅傲慢的语调，在吵闹声中很是突出。几乎所有人都听到了他的这句话。

洛基好像从中品出几分快//感来似的，他笑容扩大，带着浓浓的邪恶之气，俯视着愣住的女孩，轻轻说：“他们生活在不见天日的约顿海姆，食物是新鲜滚烫的血肉，像你这样的漂亮姑娘，扔进约顿海姆，会被几十只霜巨人撕成碎片，连骨头都啃得干干净净，一滴血都不会剩下。”

索尔攥住他的手腕，道：“洛基！”

洛基的眼神穿过女孩，落在那片黑暗的荒原上。

他忽然悟出一点什么似的，轻轻动了动手指，从瞳孔开始，那透亮的绿色骤然褪去了，鲜红色涌了上来。然后他的额头生出两只小小的角，自眉心开始，皮肤逐渐变成霜巨人独有的深蓝色。

人群惊呼，以洛基为圆心，一下子空出了一大块圆形区域出来。

趋利避害，人之本性。

“我为什么会来阿斯加德？”洛基轻轻挣开索尔的手，低着眼，脸色硬得像约顿海姆的冰棱，向一个方向走了两步，那个方向的人自然就拥挤着推搡着恐惧着，向后退了十几步，“在约顿海姆有个传说，只要喝了阿萨人的血，就可以拥有无穷的力量，成为约顿海姆的新王。”

索尔呆愣着，一时不知说什么好。

人们的脸色从恐惧渐渐变成愤怒，那个女孩眼睛惊骇地睁大，然后被不知谁拖入了人群中。有年轻气盛的男孩子沉不住气，怒道：“你想喝索尔的血，成为新王！”

他这仅仅是一句无心的质问，孰料洛基点了点头，坦然道：“对。”

人群惊呆了，那个男孩又叫道：“野兽！”

他满心都是自己的王子索尔的安危，口不择言，再加上众人对霜巨人刻板的印象，终究是成了压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。

出人意料地，洛基没有暴怒，他只是居高临下地俯视着他们，仿佛他是一个王，蓝色的皮肤在阳光下开始冒起黑烟，发出皮肉被烤炙的滋啦滋啦的响声。

霜巨人这个种族，原来是不配生活在阳光下的。

洛基伸出左手，他的无名指上，静静地套着一枚精致绝伦的戒指。戒指上的宝石在阳光下折射出夺目的光辉，他不知道索尔为什么对他阿萨人的外貌了如指掌，甚至知道他瞳孔的颜色，但这更加印证了一点。无论索尔对他的态度如何，都是在透过他，看着所谓梦里那个“阿萨人弟弟”而已。

索尔眼底的洛基是有着绿色眼睛，白色皮肤的洛基。

戒指完好如初，套着戒指的那只手却开始冒烟焦黑，刺痛从神经传到大脑皮层，洛基却是不知道痛的。

他静静看着他的手，看着那深蓝色的皮肤慢慢被光明烫伤。

索尔也发现了这点，他猛地上前一步，拽下外袍，套在洛基的头顶，扣住他的双肩，逼他面对自己：“洛基，你先和我回宫殿……不对，你先变回去，变成阿萨人的模样，否则你会被太阳伤到的！洛基！”

洛基慢慢把头转向他。

那一瞬间，整个阿斯加德好像只有他们两个人。

索尔分明看见他的眼底有薄薄一层泪水，然后他开腔了，嗓音嘶哑难听，带着些无奈的笑意：“这分明才是我的样子。” 

\----------------

注释①：lovelock，中古时期西方人将自己的头发与爱人的头发编织在一起以表达爱情的行为。曾有锤基女孩扒过一张图，发现锤哥的剧照有一张能清楚地看到他的头发里编着一簇金黑色相间的小辫子，大家一致认为不是他的前女友简（头发为棕色）而是他的弟弟（头发为黑色）。（我私以为雷3开头锤哥的表现已经证明他对简已没什么感情了orz）这一点可以翻我的LOFTER归档找图！我很少发图所以很容易找der！  
后来在雷3里，被逼着剪头的时候锤哥表现出了极度不满与抗议，搞不好就是因为这簇lovelock。这里我是在老梗新用（。）

tbc.  
  



	4. chapter 4

你是否已化作风雨 穿越时光来到这里  
秋去春来海棠花开 你在梦里我不愿醒来

每条大鱼 都会相遇 每个人 都会重聚  
生命旅程 往复不息 每个梦 都会有你 ——陈奕迅《在这个世界相遇》

chapter 4.

不知谁拾起了一块石头，远远地丢过来，没砸中洛基，正落在他的脚下。

“愚蠢，”洛基看都没往那个方向去看，“低俗，恶劣，平庸。这就是低贱平民的样子。”

阿萨人哪听过这种大逆不道的话，登时愤怒更上了一层台阶，有人大喊大叫着跳脚，无非就是在骂些配不上索尔、滚出阿斯加德云云。

一个烂番茄扔过来，正砸在索尔披在洛基身上的外袍上，留下了一道鲜红的痕迹。

索尔觉得心脏都快停止跳动了。

他不明白，为什么一切会变成这个样子。

“别扔了！”他声嘶力竭地大吼，用身体护住站在原地不动的洛基，“我叫你们别扔了！别扔了！！！”

“索尔！”人群中伸出几只手，不由分说地将他拉进阿萨人的队伍中，熟悉的几个朋友脸色煞白煞白地，“你还没懂吗！他都说出真心话了！我说怎么约顿人忽然要和我们联姻……原来是打着这样的主意！”

“他那是气话！”索尔气不打一处来，“松手！”

洛基回头，下意识寻找索尔的位置，兜头一个鸡蛋正正砸了过来，在他的鼻梁上破碎了。蛋清混合着黄澄澄的蛋液顺着脸颊流下去。

他瞪大眼睛，拼尽全力不让心底的委屈和愤怒爆发出来。

“OOOH！”有人欢呼着，“十环！”

“把他赶出阿斯加德！把怪物赶出阿斯加德！不要让他伤害我们的王子！”

有胆大的人开始撕扯他身上蔽体的衣物。

“把王子的衣服拿下来！不要让他穿王子的衣服！”

洛基在异国他乡，第一次感到真切的委屈。

在约顿海姆，即便在寒冷中无从取暖，生活在劳菲的阴霾之下，甚至被霜巨人们嘲笑与踢打，他最多只是愤怒。

愤怒于自己的弱小与不堪一击。

而此时，他分明发现现在的状况不是弱小带来的。是种族带来的。

是他一出生就无可改变的。

是原罪。

索尔的身上迸出闪电来。他双目染着血，看上去竟也是赤红赤红的了。人群又是乱糟糟的惊叫，给他让开一条路。索尔猛地窜上去攥住洛基，骂道：“你傻啊！你怎么不躲！你在瞎说什么！”

洛基抬起手，说：“哥哥，放手。”

索尔愣在原地。

“你说你爱慕于我——你究竟爱慕的是什么我？”洛基优雅地把索尔的手指一根根掰开，然后用指节轻轻擦掉了脸上的蛋液，“是那个虚无的‘兄弟’，阿萨人的那个洛基？我不是。那是你的梦。当然婚后——如果你喜欢，我可以天天叫你哥哥。”

索尔压根没想到他会这么想，气急败坏道：“不是……”

“你真是病入膏肓，”洛基把那件索尔的已经被拽变形的外袍取下来，然后伸出手，将那枚小小的戒指取下来，放在外袍上，递给索尔，“我会和你结婚，联姻而已，还是不要谈什么虚无缥缈的‘梦中爱情’了——你知道，我甚至在约顿海姆谋杀过你。”

索尔竟无可辩驳，人群则因为他的这句话更加骚动起来。

在他的子民眼里，大概索尔已经成了一个愚蠢的老好人。他的迎亲……就像是一个自己往油灯里飞的蛾子。

洛基终于露出了一个真心的笑容。他仿佛打赢了一场胜仗，露出骄傲的表情来，仿佛正被阳光刺伤的人不是他似的，说：“你们厌恶我又怎样？事实是，我是阿斯加德的新王妃。在不久的将来，你们甚至都要听命于我。”

索尔觉得，让他继续说下去，阿斯加德就要闹革命了。

他思索了一秒钟，最后理智战胜了怒火，从怀里掏出一个口枷，猛地扣到洛基脸上去，然后把洛基褪下来的戒指揣进衣服里，用宽大的外衫把人打包带好，怒道：“都回家去！给我回家去！全部闭嘴！”

洛基整个人都被包了起来，然后好像被扛到了一个宽阔结实的肩膀上，眼前一片漆黑，他瞪着眼睛，眼泪终于哗啦一下流了下来。

他冷静地想了想，发现这是他有记忆以来第一次哭。

索尔对此毫无所觉。他带着打包的洛基直接回了闪电宫，然后取了口枷，毫不客气地把他的双手绑在床头的阴暗处，避免阳光照到他，不给对方任何辩驳的机会，转身就去了主宫殿。

洛基面色不善地挣了一下，没挣动。

他抿着唇，外形渐渐化为阿萨人的样子。他的心中涌起一股奇怪的感觉来，随之，皮肤上的烫伤竟奇迹般地完全消失了。

他扭了半天，最后把索尔的衣服和那件已经破破烂烂的从约顿海姆穿来的长袍扭了下来，几腿将它们踹得要多远有多远。

那是洛基在约顿海姆唯一的一件比较体面的衣服，却被阿萨人给撕扯得不成样子。原来各地的子民都是那么愚蠢又令人作呕。

洛基舒舒服服地钻进被子里——虽然他的手仍然被绑着。

索尔和父母聊完了，又着急地赶回来，就看到这么一幕。

他沉默地把衣服拾起来，觉得自己即使再活十辈子，都永远看不透洛基。

“真可惜，”被子里传来闷闷的声音，洛基一直就没睡着，他说，“我是个男的，没法为你孕育一个漂亮的阿萨人后代。哈哈。”

索尔：“……”

他把洛基手上的绳子解开，然后掀开被子，居高临下地看着一丝不挂的洛基。

洛基挑着眉毛看他。气氛一度非常诡异。

索尔又给他把被子盖好了，狼狈地站起来，背对着洛基，道：“……我已经和父王说了这件事。今天所有说话和砸东西的阿萨人都会受到一定的惩罚。”

“没有必要，不过还是谢谢你，”洛基轻快地说，声音里带着笑意，他说，“怎么不看我了？阿萨人的身体漂亮到你把持不住？”

“你真的被霜巨人……强//jian过吗？”索尔坐在床沿，忽然说了这么一句。

洛基瞳孔微微缩了缩，他把脸重新从被子里拿出来，盯着索尔的后背，说：“你很在意？那真是令人失望……”

“我很在意，”索尔爽快道，“如果是真的，我希望可以找到一些方法，让你忘掉那些很不愉快的事情，我觉得一直记着这种事，是心理折磨。”

洛基似是没想到他的回答，下意识问：“如果没呢？”

“如果没有，”索尔转过身来，正正撞进他绿色的眼睛里，“我会逼你化为霜巨人的样子，再把你操//死在床上。”

“凭什么？？？”洛基震惊道。

“凭你捅的那好几……那一刀，”索尔恶狠狠地说，他捏着洛基的下巴，像一头即将暴怒的狮子，说出来的话却温和得不可思议，“凭你在那么多人面前瞎说话，让我那么难过。”

伶牙俐齿的洛基一时间竟然不知道该回复什么，他下意识道：“假的……我当时都说了是差点。”

“我们初遇的时候……你在山洞里说的那些话，”索尔话音未落，便被洛基打断了：“都是假的。逗你玩儿呢，降低警惕心理。”

洛基微微侧过头去，避免直接的视线接触，眼底碧玉流光。

索尔却觉得并非假话。

他抬手按住洛基的手腕，掌心覆上去，与他十指交缠。

“我很幸运你没有受到过那些伤害，”他另一只手不轻不重地掐着洛基的腰，灼热的吐息几乎要烫伤约顿王子的灵魂，“我不想你受到任何伤害。——相信我，洛基，我爱的是你本身，与种族无关。”

洛基看着他，爱这个字在舌尖翻转，好像轻飘飘的云彩。

“只是政//zhi联姻，”洛基在心里对自己说，“和这个傻大个儿。”

他微小谨慎得过了头，像一只刺猬，偶尔露出柔软的肚皮，也只是在降低敌人的警惕，同时酝酿着下一次的攻击罢了。

索尔对此无可奈何，又迫切地想补偿洛基在约顿海姆的这些年的难过。——即便这与他并无干系。他甚至在痛恨自己没有再早一些过来，这样他就可以让亲爱的弟弟不被黑暗所伤害。上一世他的眼中几乎只有阳光下的洛基，只有他死去的时候，才露出真正的暗色的躯壳模样。可索尔发现他确实是爱着他的，他甚至恶劣地想，这一世不是兄弟，或许不是什么坏事——可以减少他与洛基上//床的伦//理道德负罪感。

一个神的爱应该有多热烈？这一世他们在荒野的山洞里相遇，即便洛基是霜巨人的模样，看见他垂着眼睛烤火，索尔都再次对另一个形态的洛基心动。

这不是兄弟之间的感情，不是阿萨人与约顿人之间的感情，是两个注定亲密无间的灵魂，在另一个时空相遇时，恍若磁铁的两极，不自觉相互吸引、爱慕、缠绵的爱意。

索尔低头亲吻他，这个吻比起在约顿海姆的那个吻要更加热烈与绵长。他舔舐洛基冰凉的双唇，已经抬头的下//半//身狠狠抵在洛基的腿上磨蹭，二人的发丝都纠缠在一起，血液呼啦啦地涌上大脑。洛基现在还是个算纯情的小孩儿，年轻的身体禁不住诱惑，很快有了反应。索尔压得更紧，口齿不清地说：“张开嘴，我的王妃。”

洛基相信，阿萨人的肤色是藏不住脸红的。

他恼怒于自己被动的反应，半晌，骂了句：“轻//浮。”

索尔的舌头不容置疑地撬开了洛基的齿关，洛基畏惧地向后缩，被他按着脑袋深//吻，大脑像炸开了烟花。他感觉后背已经出了一层薄汗，眼前的一切都温暖舒适，又叫人不敢接近。

他动摇了，眼底浮着一层生理性的泪水，崭新的身体颤抖得像个筛糠。

擦枪走火就差本垒上阵，芙丽嘉却准时敲响了房门。

“索尔？我进来了？”

索尔磨磨后槽牙，不甘心地爬起来，从衣柜里翻箱倒柜地找出一件差不多的衣服递给洛基，说：“见见母亲。”

洛基：“……”

他迅速穿好衣服，芙丽嘉端着一盘葡萄进来时，洛基正靠在床头，扣着领口最后一个金属扣。他抬起脸看了芙丽嘉一眼，动作停住，半晌，试探地说了句：“……妈妈？”

索尔的大脑里猛地来了个回忆杀。

“妈妈走得是否安详？”弟弟的指尖流着血，披头散发地坐在监狱冰冷的地板上，问。

真是糟糕透顶的记忆。

芙丽嘉一副对洛基很满意的样子，说：“哎呀，是洛基？要不要吃葡萄？”

洛基没吃过葡萄，明显怔了一下，然后学着芙丽嘉的样子接过果盘，轻轻鞠了一躬，道：“谢谢妈妈。”

“那么生分，”芙丽嘉笑得很幸福，“我就喜欢这种温温和和懂礼貌的小儿子，你瞧瞧索尔……粗枝大叶的，和他爸爸一模一样，一副粗鲁的样子。”

索尔：“……我也想吃。”

“没你的份。”芙丽嘉转过脸来，很不满意地上下打量着索尔，“你看看你，压根不像我儿子。”

索尔给芙丽嘉这句话惊得心脏停了半拍，试探道：“您能够……”

“算了算了，总之四个人都是我儿子。”芙丽嘉撂下这么一句话，说，“不打扰你们了，我走了，陪洛基好好逛逛阿斯加德吧。”

洛基还在打量那盘葡萄，察觉芙丽嘉走远了，才道：“四个人？”

“不知道，”索尔把果盘放在桌上，亲力亲为给他剥了一颗葡萄，边剥边说，“可能是口误了吧。——葡萄皮有点涩，不喜欢的话可以剥了再吃。里面可能有两三颗籽，记得吐出来。”

洛基不想一副没见过世面的样子，但还是震惊地看到这玩意儿剥了紫色的皮，里面竟然是绿色的肉，“血”是淡淡的青色，散发着清香而不是腥味。根据芙丽嘉和索尔的反应，这应该是一种食物。

阿萨人的食物竟然是死的？都不挣扎一下？

索尔说：“要我喂你？”

洛基立刻伸手接过了那颗葡萄，孰料它比他想象中的要软上许多，噗嗤一声，给那手劲按得一命归西。

果汁恰有一滴溅在洛基的上唇。他下意识想试着舔一口，又觉得有碍脸面，半晌，扔了那颗凄惨的葡萄，拉下脸，伸出手心，一副剥削农民的土豪地主似的，说：“再给我剥一颗。”

索尔任劳任怨地又给他剥了一颗，把第二颗葡萄郑重地放在洛基的掌心里。

有点凉，又分明柔软得很。洛基却仿佛被烫到似的，肩膀猛地一抽。他立刻反应过来失了态，于是调整好表情，把手掌放到唇边，然后低下头，试探地将葡萄叼进嘴里，动作丝毫没有什么优雅可言，看上去倒是有些可笑。

索尔却笑不出来，只觉得心里五味杂陈。

“这不是主食，”他继续剥葡萄，偶尔连着杆子拽下几颗扔进嘴里，“只是水果。——一种可以吃的小玩意儿，平时闲得无聊就可以吃。宫殿后面有果园，你可以随时去摘最新鲜的，但是不允许再幻化成霜巨人形态出门了，那会伤了你自己。”

“我当然知道，”洛基端出什么都懂的满不在乎的表情，“我是王子，至少我不会吃死物。那都是平民们的玩意儿。”

他的话里竟然还有点讽刺的意味了。

索尔猛地被一颗葡萄呛住，昏天黑地地咳了半天，才勉强解释道：“亲爱的，不是死物。这是水果，和约顿海姆在地上奔跑的动物不同。这是一种可以吃的植物。”

洛基的脸色青一阵白一阵，最后闷闷地说：“……哦。”

他穿着一件绿金相间的棉袍，白皙的脖颈又细又长，凸显得那张精致的脸愈发贵气。然而事实上，这个洛基·劳菲森自小到大千百年，吃过的唯一的东西，就是约顿海姆荒原上各种不知名的动物，它们大多皮肉粗糙，骨头坚硬，咬破了它们的喉咙之后，传出的血腥味可以引来一大帮霜巨人抢食。他需要用最快的速度将猎物撕成碎片，吞入肚子里，与野兽的区别大概只在于用两条腿走路罢了。

他发现他的确是与野兽并无两样的，即便他总是自视甚高，说着尊严一类的傻话。

洛基觉得自己如此敏//感并不是件好事，但不可否认，他所认为的一切都是明显得不能再明显的事实。

tbc.


	5. chapter 5

你是否已化作风雨 穿越时光来到这里  
秋去春来海棠花开 你在梦里我不愿醒来

每条大鱼 都会相遇 每个人 都会重聚  
生命旅程 往复不息 每个梦 都会有你 ——陈奕迅《在这个世界相遇》

chapter 5.

闲来无事，索尔把整个宫殿的人都折腾了起来。芙丽嘉正打算去花园散步，被一个匆忙的阿萨人轻轻撞了一下，对方看清她，忙道歉道：“对不起！！！”

“什么事？那么着急？”芙丽嘉问。

“索尔王子要我们在三天之内将阿斯加德所有吃的东西都准备一份，”那人抹了一把汗，愤愤道，“所有的吃的东西！他是在去迎娶王妃的路上饿惨了吗！王后，您听说了没？王妃刚来的时候……”

“我听说了，”芙丽嘉颔首，道，“我和众神之父在宫殿上，看见了全过程。”

“那个王妃！简直就是祸害呀！”那人忙说，“我担心我们王子被他欺骗了呀！”

“洛基是个好孩子。”芙丽嘉笑着回答他。

仆人欲言又止，最后住了嘴，只行礼道别，又匆忙去办事去了。芙丽嘉看着他慌慌张张的背影，阳光在她的脸上打下一片温柔的颜色，她摇摇头，笑着重复了一遍：

“洛基是个好孩子。”

一条翠绿的小蛇隐在草丛后面，悄无声息地爬走了。

“右手这样捏住刀子。”

“不对，那是叉子。刀子用来将大份的食物切成小块，然后左手捏住叉子，对，将小块的食物送进嘴里。呃……应该不是低头吃，”索尔疯狂翻着一本《阿斯加德贵族礼仪大全》——这是他的成年礼物，即便他两辈子都没翻过它，“脖子尽量不要动。嗯，把食物送进口中才是最优雅的吃法。”

洛基毕竟耐心有限，跟着学了没一会儿就怒了，偏要自己拿书来看。索尔仗着他看不懂阿斯加德的文字，索性瞎说一通：“这一行是在说，酒就要大口喝。洒进领子里最好啊！畅快淋漓。”

洛基怀疑地瞪着他。索尔只好乖乖的闭嘴，孰料对方沉默了好久，说：“酒？”

索尔这是货真价实的同情他。

“这才是最惨的事，”他眉飞色舞，“你竟然不知道酒是多好的东西！”

他带着洛基溜到宫殿外面一处没人的角落里，从墙壁上取出一块松了的砖，里面竟然藏着一个小铁锹。铁锹被施了魔法，在索尔的手里变大了，接着他熟门熟路地……开始挖地。

洛基抱着手看着。

索尔吭哧吭哧地挖，很快就把自己珍藏多年的佳酿——上辈子他还没来得及喝就被一把火烧尽了的佳酿挖了出来，说，“宝物。珍贵得要命，千万别让其他人知道。”

洛基问：“阿斯加德有很多宝物吗？”

“那是当然，”索尔得意洋洋地说，“阿斯加德有九界最大的藏宝库，那里放着一切常人从没见过的玩意儿。有时间我带你去。”

洛基露出若有所思的表情，问：“什么是常人从没见过的玩意儿？”

“镇国之宝自然是鼎鼎有名的宇宙魔方，”索尔第一个想到的就是它，无奈上辈子洛基对这玩意儿执念太深，索尔很难不对此提高了警惕，“还有别的，没有多好玩。那地方比较阴冷，我想你不太会喜欢。”

他挖出了那桶酒，浑身都溅着泥点，笑呵呵地抱着还沾着泥的酒桶冲洛基走近了一步，洛基嫌恶地后退，毫不留情说：“离我远点。”

“婚礼定在一个月后，”索尔边和洛基往闪电宫走，边道，“那个时候众神之父——就是我们的父亲奥丁也该回来了，所有的阿萨人都会参加这场盛大的婚宴。”

洛基负着手走在索尔身边一步路的距离，不着声色地好奇打量四周的花草树木，很明显没把心思放在索尔的话上。一只蝴蝶正从侧面飞过去，洛基伸出手，蝴蝶落在他的指尖上扑扇翅膀。

洛基看着那只蝴蝶，孰料蝴蝶转过头来，触角碰了碰洛基的手，然后翅膀一抖，迅速飞走了，舒服地休憩在索尔的头发上，有些滑稽。

“它是在害怕我。”洛基心想，“看上去我是个漂亮的阿萨人，其实蝴蝶知道，我只是只丑陋的霜巨人而已。”

他稍有缓和的神情慢慢冷了下来。

骄傲却又自卑着，这就是洛基。

“你不必在乎那些阿萨人，”索尔宽慰他，“要和你过一辈子的人是我，而且，我妈妈很喜欢你。她是一个真正的女巫，她总是不会看错人。”

洛基说：“我招人喜欢，这难道不是一件理所应当的事情吗？”

他下巴微抬，漫不经心地，看上去倒是像阿斯加德的真正的王了。虽然索尔告诉过他负着手在阿斯加德显得狂妄自大，但他总是回复说，他就是那么狂妄自大。

“如果我拥有一个法杖，”洛基说，“我的手也许就有事干了。”

索尔真的带着他吃遍了阿斯加德所有的食物。洛基的脑子确实转得快，认真花了一个晚上，学会了阿萨文字，然后就不由分说地抢过那本礼仪大全自己拿着看了。【注①】他迅速将自己融入阿斯加德新王妃的身份，在确认不会因为一些礼仪或见识而丢脸后，他非常喜欢穿着华贵的衣服，走出宫殿去巡视他的“领土”。

索尔觉得这种行为挺幼稚的，但他难免纵容他。

据说，因为洛基太拉仇恨，所以早有民众集体请愿，要将洛基赶出阿斯加德，不要让他败坏风气，伤害王子。洛基却再也没初来阿斯加德时那样失态了，他甚至莫名其妙地拥有了强劲的魔法，变出一大堆稀奇古怪的玩意儿，将整个阿斯加德闹得乱七八糟。

索尔却出来发言了。他的演讲内容让大家都不大满意，他承诺会把洛基尽量关在宫殿里，但要娶老婆的是他，这的确是没有办法的事情。

阿斯加德的天气总是很好，艳阳高照，即便是晚上，漫天星辉也会让黑夜变得明亮。索尔每晚都尝试和洛基沟通，试图抱着他睡觉，但总是被王妃严词拒绝，说还没结婚，同//床不合适。

索尔沟通无果，晚上就靠在自己房间外面，一坐就是一整晚。

他不觉得难过，他反而感到一股浓浓的满足与幸福。奥丁的消息已经来了，阿萨军队大获全胜，他们即将归家；芙丽嘉依旧温和又美丽，她喜欢在花园里散步；洛基没有为了王位失魂落魄，没有从彩虹桥上掉下去，只要没有危险，索尔几乎可以纵容他做任何事情。索尔每晚都在安定中渐渐睡着，再在清晨准时醒来，推门进去，叫醒睡得很香的洛基，开始新的一天。

幸福得……好像生活在梦境里。

洛基便一直不知道索尔每晚都在门外睡着。他面子薄，不愿意亲密，只当索尔被自己赶到其他的房间去了。

一个月就这样过去。奥丁凯旋而归，婚礼开始筹备。

洛基终于是把那枚戒指重新戴上了。

索尔带着他去见奥丁。奥丁自然没有芙丽嘉那么亲切，上下打量了他好一会儿，没说好也没说不好，只道：“索尔，你带他去藏宝阁，挑个结婚礼物。”

索尔说：“我给了绿宝石戒指。”

“寒酸。”奥丁是这么评价的。

索尔无法，奥丁和芙丽嘉倒还算积极，带着他和洛基进了藏宝阁。这儿光线阴暗，洛基难免想到了约顿海姆。几人走走停停，芙丽嘉总觉得每个宝物都很适合洛基，最后说：“你看那个金绿色的战袍盔甲。”

索尔：……行，回忆杀这还没完没了了。

洛基也表示很喜欢这套衣服，他说，这会让他看上去更加有风度。

白皮肤绿眼睛加上金绿色的战袍，洛基实在是耀眼得让人移不开视线。几人继续走着，还看到了一些古老的书籍诸如“隐身术”“魔药学”一类，索尔想着这辈子的平稳生活，征得奥丁的同意后，索性取了几本——上辈子读书少，自然愚蠢。返程时正经过一处空地，洛基很快注意到放在正中央的蓝色立方体，问：“这是什么？”

“宇宙魔方，”奥丁看着它，“和平的标志。”

这趟旅行平稳地结束了，藏宝阁的门关上的前一秒，洛基略略侧过脸，深深看了一眼那个闪着光的宇宙魔方，嘴唇抿成了一条直线。这个动作很细小，只有索尔捕捉到了。

那晚，索尔失眠了。

他依旧靠在老地方，脑袋里却一直回放着洛基的那个眼神，心脏咚咚地跳着，惹得他怎样都睡不着。他把怀里的书掏出来，发现这辈子好像天赋不错，很快把隐身术基础会了个七七八八，索性爬了起来，打算顺着走廊出去，缓解一下紧张的心理，忽然听到轻微的响声。

已经是三更半夜了，附近的房间，只有洛基睡着的那个是有人的。

声音响起的一瞬间，索尔也不知道自己是怎么想的，选择了他的半吊子隐身术。

洛基穿着一件黑色的睡袍，面色平静地打开门，走了出去。

索尔确信，前几夜洛基从未出过门。他现在睡眠浅，若是身后就有响声，一定会被惊醒。

洛基确实没有看见索尔，他本已足够谨慎。他把脚步放得又轻又快，迅速走出了宫殿。索尔连忙跟了上去。

他心底庆幸，幸好不是冲着藏宝阁去的。

洛基径直来到后花园，然后在一片草坪上坐了下来。他也一直没睡着，脑子里回放着那个蓝色的立方体，灵魂似是一下子被拽回了约顿海姆。

他看过约顿海姆几乎所有少得可怜的书籍，书上有过记载：宇宙魔方曾是约顿海姆之王的象征。

再联想二国的深仇大恨以及奥丁那句莫名其妙的“和平标志”，很容易就能想出发生了什么。洛基不在乎之前发生了什么，他只是想，如果我拿到了那个宇宙魔方，但没有将它乖乖交给劳菲，那我会不会是约顿海姆之王？

就算不会是王——我也可以获得时空穿梭的能力，彻底获得我想要的自由与力量。

他着迷了般地想，好像下一秒就能得到它似的，几个念头纠缠在一起，他几乎要疯掉。

这个时候，他忽然敏锐地察觉出有什么不对劲。

洛基四下环视了一圈，看见了……大大咧咧站在他后面的索尔。

洛基：“？？！！”

索尔：“？？！！”

去//他//妈的半吊子隐身术！

索尔说：“我担心你，就跟出来看看。”

洛基看着他，发现索尔站的方向，恰好是阿斯加德夜空中星星最多的方向。他的身后是漫天的繁星，亮得灼人。

不知谁心中的石头“扑通”一声，稳稳地落下了。

“回去了，”他向洛基伸出手，“要不然会冻着。”

洛基走近，看着那只温厚的手，无名指套着一枚和自己手上一模一样的祖母绿戒指。他伸出手放在上面，轻轻点了一下，然后抽回来，头也不回地说：“走吧。”

索尔没恼，也没强迫他牵着，屁颠颠地跟在洛基身后回家了。

二人走到卧室门前，洛基一只手轻轻推开门，身体侧着，似是不大情愿的样子。索尔挠挠脑袋，看着他，问：“还不进去吗？”

洛基沉默了一下，然后拧起眉毛，说：“你睡不睡觉？！”

索尔终于反应过来，他伸出手按住对方的腰，下巴虚搭在洛基秀气的肩颈上，叹了口气，道：“总算是松口了。”

折腾了一番，已是后半夜。床不算小，二人合衣而眠，各睡一边，安安稳稳，谁也没再找事儿。洛基可能是心思太多，疲倦得很，很快就开始打小呼噜，直接将背后索尔的存在当成了空气。

那么软，那么温暖的床，大概在他的前半生中从未睡过吧。

索尔等他睡熟了，轻轻地动了动手臂。被子发出轻微的摩擦声，他绷紧脑袋里的弦，一点点儿地挪，最后翻过身，悄悄从怀中掏出一把小小的匕首，把洛基后脑勺的一小缕黑发割了下来。

嗤啦一声响。

洛基好像给惊扰到了，他皱着眉翻过身，但眼睛仍然闭着。

索尔摒着呼吸，手僵在半空中不敢动。

时间一分一秒地过去。月光从窗外投进来，在洛基的唇上缱绻地停留。那一刹那索尔好像想到了很多，又好像什么也没想，他侧过脸，轻轻在洛基的唇瓣上擦过，脑袋像是被电流劈过似的，叫人心脏战栗。

洛基睁开眼，绿色的瞳孔闪着不知名的光。

“索尔，”他轻轻问，“——你在干嘛呢？”

索尔还握在左手的匕首当啷一声掉到了床上上。

洛基坐起来，看了眼匕首，“可别说你是打算杀我。”他笑着，眼睛弯起来，把匕首拾起，反手丢到地上去，“嗯？”

索尔像做错事的小孩儿一样坐起来，乖乖把掌心一缕黑发递给他。

洛基盯着它看了好久，也许是并不知道索尔想做什么，又不好在这个时候拉下面子问，只能道：“你都痴//han到连我头发都想割了？怎么，拿来打手//枪？”

索尔觉得再来多少遍他也不能容忍洛基的毒舌。

他恶狠狠把对方压在身下，跨坐上去，双手按住对方的肩膀，不怒反笑：“是我纵容你太过了？”

洛基隐隐有种玩脱了的不好预感。

“既然如此，我们就提前一天同床好了，”索尔说着，把腰间的绸带扯下来，三下五除二给对方双手来了个绑在床头的死结，“我不仅痴汉到连你头发都想割，我天天都想在这张床上把你操到昏过去。”

他站起来，一只手从胸口将衣服直接撕开来，另一只手将洛基的膝盖屈起，指腹摩挲着他光滑的膝弯。洛基呆了一秒，即使从未有过，也大概清楚一二，慌忙向后撤。索尔哪会放过他，手掌向下按住他的脚踝，将人扯近，这个动作也让他的衣服彻底从身上落了下去。

鼓胀的性器粗长得很，已经半勃，龟头淌着水液。

洛基这下把维持人设的事情抛到九霄云外去了。

那根玩意儿要是真的插进来，他必定无法准时到达婚礼现场了。

“索尔！”他叫道，“你冷静点儿！”

索尔用蛮力将他的双腿分开，可怜的睡袍也被暴力撕开了，露出光洁美好的躯体。洛基还没掌握好这不知从哪儿来的阿萨魔法，掌心的火花光芒噼里啪啦的，却总是烧不断那根捆住手腕的绸绳。

索尔伸出两只手指，不容置疑地塞进洛基的嘴里，逗弄着他的舌头，“给我变回去，”他说，“我要操蓝色的洛基。”

洛基脑袋已经空了。

对方温热的指尖在口中作祟的动作让他浑身发麻。

索尔把沾满津液的手指抽出来，然后不大友好地按了按对方穴口周围的软肉，就将指尖刺了进去。洛基吓得整个人僵住了，“你偷偷亲我你还有理，”他语无伦次道，“你还想干我，你是不是人？”

索尔按住他的腰，将手指继续往里探，“我这叫偷偷亲？”他理直气壮地说，“我亲我的王妃，这叫光明正大地亲。我不仅要光明正大地亲，我还要光明正大地操。成婚后，我会在宫殿每个角落操你，让你走到哪，都想起被我操的痛快，”他多加了一根手指，骚刮着敏感的粘膜，这个动作让洛基彻底投降，他的阴茎也迅速勃起，“让你这次一辈子都离不开我。”

洛基呜咽着，晃着胳膊，被束缚住的双手让他失去了掌控感，大张的腿间被男人玩弄着，竟慢慢分泌出水液来。索尔架起他的腿，硕大的性器缓慢向里捅，高热的内壁让他几近疯狂，“洛基，”他俯下身，舔弄着洛基的锁骨，“我他妈想你想到快疯掉。”

刺痛伴随着被充满的饱胀感让洛基开始失去控制。这种痛他能忍，并不算多剧烈，但他知道一切都在向着失控的方向发展，“索尔，”他请求，“不要——”

索尔狠狠在洛基的肩膀上咬了一口，与此同时，他的性器完全插入了洛基的后穴里。

洛基瞬间变成了那个蓝皮肤红眼睛的小霜巨人。而这并不能打扰索尔的雅兴，他甚至更加兴奋，性器胀痛，更加真实的洛基让他产生了极强的欲望。

索尔感到自身到心，一股极其强烈的麻痹感顺着尾椎向上爬，提醒他：他终于彻底拥有了洛基。

索尔拔出去半截，再狠狠向里捅，洛基被插得腰部一挺，两条腿完全软了，任他按住侵犯，只从喉咙里溢出几声呜咽。水声黏腻，快感顺着二人连接的地方汹涌猛烈地袭来，洛基被按在柔软的床上侵入再抽出，浑身颤抖着。索尔胡乱吻他，指尖安抚对方挺立的性器顶端，抚弄摩擦，洛基眯着红色的眼睛，从眼角流出眼泪来，最后哭着射精。

这一切都让索尔失去理智。

他扯了自己亲手绑上的绸带，将洛基拥在怀中自下向上插，这个体位让初经人事的霜巨人被侵入得更深，腰部酸软，一次又一次地高潮，被快感抛上顶端。索尔没什么九浅一深的好招数，只是掐着对方用蛮力做爱，两具躯体亲密无间地交缠在一起，连呼吸都紧密依偎着。洛基抓着对方的肩膀喘不过来气，哑着嗓子喊他索尔。

“叫哥哥。”索尔拍了拍他水光淋淋的屁股，沉沉地开腔。

“哥哥——”洛基似是受不了了，“太深了……”

索尔的眼睛都红了。

他把洛基面朝下按在床上，“屁股撅高点儿，”他说，“夹到我射，否则不会放过你。”

洛基的头发早已湿淋淋的，甚至还粘着一星半点儿的自己的精液。索尔开始从他的身后操他，阴茎捅到最深，按在他的敏感点上疯狂顶弄，洛基只觉得身体完全不再受自己掌控了，含含糊糊地哭。抽插了百来下，索尔把洛基抱起来射精，滚烫的精液冲刷着敏感娇嫩的粘膜，洛基胡乱蹬了几下腿，力气小得像个刚出生的孩子，控诉着哭道：“你内射……”

他的声音比以往更哑，尾音勾着诱人的调子向上勾。索尔亲吻他的脖子与脸，阴茎埋在他的体内，不负责任地再度硬了起来。

洛基真的整晚都再没睡着。他被翻来覆去地操，直到第一缕阳光打破了阿斯加德的黑夜。

  
\-------------------

注释①：漫画中有相关设定，洛基的智力超群，可以一个晚上学会一种语言。这里默认设定语言一样但文字不同_(:з」∠)_bug请忽略。

所以说车车一开，就爆字数了。

tbc.


	6. chapter 6

你是否已化作风雨 穿越时光来到这里  
秋去春来海棠花开 你在梦里我不愿醒来

每条大鱼 都会相遇 每个人 都会重聚  
生命旅程 往复不息 每个梦 都会有你 ——陈奕迅《在这个世界相遇》

chapter 6.

“哥哥，”年轻邪神的脸上满是伤口和灰尘，他捧着掌心里的蓝色的宝石，眼底的温柔与痛苦像是要将一切融进去，“我向你保证……太阳会再次照耀我们。”

在没有人看见的阴影里，索尔隐约看见了他漂亮的唇轻轻动了动，却无论如何也听不见了。

他猛地从床上坐起来。

窗外已是艳阳高照，大床乱成一团，床头还未收拾好的绸绳证明了昨晚不是梦境。

但是索尔的枕边一片冰凉。洛基不在身边。

他很快回了神，迅速穿好衣服，脑子里还回荡着那个不怎么友好的梦，这让索尔感觉不大舒服。正系着衣带推门出去，正撞上一个经过门前的战士，二人都狼狈地撞倒在地上。

索尔揉了揉被撞疼的脑袋，“做什么？”他问，“洛基呢？我不会一觉错过了我们的婚礼吧？”

“一切都乱套了！！！殿下！！！”那脸生的战士眼睛瞪得极大，拽着他的衣领摇晃，脸上布满恐惧，“众神之父失踪了，负责给劳菲森王子打扮的佣人被我们发现时，已经死了几个小时了！”

索尔的瞳孔骤然一缩。

“你说什么？！”他下意识掐住对方略窄的肩膀，“你再说一遍！”

“来不及了，”那战士使劲儿把索尔的手掰开，“我负责去宫殿外搜寻劳菲森王子，时间耽搁不起，”他迟疑了一下，然后道，“殿下，您就悠着点儿吧，别再执迷不悟了。”

索尔下意识觉得哪里不对劲。

他看着战士慌慌张张地离开了自己的视线，再四周转了转，发现宫殿里空无一人，外面已经隐约有略显紧张的战士喊话声。

他怎么会这样都不醒？！

索尔在原地呆了一秒，然后果断朝藏宝阁的方向飞奔而去。他心急如焚，砸开紧闭的大门，径直冲向最深处，即宇宙魔方的所在地，父亲奥丁倒在一旁，胸口上插着一柄小刀，血在地上蜿蜒，已经几近凝固了。

他奔上前俯身察看，发现那一刀捅得与他在约顿海姆那次有异曲同工之妙，只是或许迷//yao的量大了些，奥丁虽然年老，毕竟是众神之父，身体不差，只是睡得很沉。

但是宇宙魔方消失了。

又他妈是宇宙魔方！

索尔气得眼睛发红，愤愤捶了一把桌面，然后弯下腰，试图把奥丁扶起来。

这个动作让他怀里的什么东西掉到了地上。

很清脆地一声响。

索尔扭过头去看，发现是一枚小小的戒指。

漂亮精致的祖母绿宝石落在地上，沾了奥丁的血，那颜色倒是有几分像洛基本体的瞳仁颜色了。

索尔想起了那个“恰巧”经过门口的战士，摇晃他衣领的动作，和那个比起阿萨战士来说略有些窄的肩。

他当时是怀着什么心情和自己说那些话，再把戒指第二次还给自己的？

索尔疲惫到不想再去思考。他默默给奥丁清理好了伤口，然后坐在昏睡的父亲身边，一句话也说不出来。

这就是他想要的结局吗？

一切都是他先入为主了。明明这一次的洛基，对他确实没什么太深的感情。

索尔为自己的骄傲与狂妄拖累了父亲而感到内疚。

他浑身发软，坐在暗冷的地面上，思绪回到了更早以前，他们还是小孩子，跟着奥丁一起来这里，宣布自己要当最好的国君的时候。

奥丁悠悠转醒。伤口早已愈合。他睁开眼睛看着自己的儿子，索尔用手按住自己的脸，痛苦几乎要将他淹没。

“那孩子很聪明，”奥丁叹了口气，“化成芙丽嘉的样子偷袭我，新婚大典，我也是大意了。”

索尔不说话。

“我不是很喜欢他，”奥丁说，“但芙丽嘉总说他是个好孩子。索尔，接下来的路要看你自己怎么走了。”

他慢慢悠悠站起来，从地上拾起了那枚戒指，草草擦了擦，递到索尔眼前。

索尔把手放下来，目光无神地看着它。

“就在你去约顿海姆的前一天，”奥丁开始在藏宝阁的宝物间一个个探头去看，好像在找什么，“我觉得你有哪里变了，又说不上来。”

上一世索尔没有和父亲这样聊过天，奥丁也没那么亲和慈祥，这让他不知道说什么，只能继续沉默。

“那是哪儿变了呢？”奥丁终于找到了他要找的东西，然后伸出手，从里面取出了一柄乌黑色的锤子，“好像一夜之间，索尔长大了很多很多。”

他右手拿着锤子，左手把那枚戒指放在锤子上比划，说，“我有一种感觉，冥冥之中有个力量，和我说，奥丁，你也老啦，你的儿子长大了，可以为你分解忧愁了。”

阿萨神力自众神之父的指尖闪出灼人的光来。

索尔看不懂奥丁那双苍老而深邃的眼睛。

奥丁把绿色的宝石镶嵌在了锤子的锤柄上，然后吹了一口气，说：“这柄锤子是上古神物，除了众神之父——我，只有被它所认可的神才可以将它拿起来。”

“对于要不要让你试试，我一直犹豫不决，”奥丁看着他，那柄索尔上辈子熟悉得不能再熟悉的喵喵锤横在他的面前，好像载起了千万年的光阴，“不过现在我觉得应该差不多了。”

索尔接过他的锤子，问：“为什么？”

奥丁告诉他：“闭上眼睛，你的心脏在发光。”

索尔看不见自己的心脏在发光。

“我觉得你或许很想再去一趟约顿海姆，”奥丁说，“有的事情你并不清楚是真正的仇恨还是误会。——那个孩子说了一句话，他或许以为我已经昏倒了，但是我听见了。”

“他说了什么？”索尔垂着眼睛。

“他说，对不起。”奥丁挥挥手，“去吧，再晚就赶不上了。”

索尔没想到奥丁竟然成为了第一个支持他的人。他这次没有骑马，只身一人，顺着彩虹桥的光芒，再次落到了约顿海姆的土地上。

飞沙走石，暗无天日。索尔凭借记忆中的方向走，雷神之锤被他握在手里，迸发着闪电的光芒。约顿海姆好像比上次来又冷了几分，但索尔感觉不到有多冷，他不是多年前那个只会一腔热血的毛头小子了，一路上，他开始思考曾经被他忽略掉的细节。

千不该万不该，他不该自信地认为洛基已经与他爱得死去活来。

另一边，洛基负手立于约顿海姆皇宫的台阶下，去了阿斯加德一趟，他身上那种与众多霜巨人比起来有些独特的气质更为突出。他甚至维持着白皮绿眼的阿萨人形态，穿着那身奥丁家赠给他的衣服。他的几个哥哥明显对此感到很不舒服。

劳菲转过身来看着他的宝贝儿子，说：“不愧是阿斯加德的好王妃，看上去倒是人模狗样了。”

洛基微微笑了一下，然后道：“你要的东西，我带回来了。”

“等等，”劳菲说，“你的手上有奥丁的血味。——为什么不杀了他，把他的血带回来？”

“他太强了，”洛基无所谓地耸肩，这让约顿海姆的王明显发现洛基有哪儿不大一样了，“我打不过他。父亲，您知道，我只是个很弱的家伙。”

劳菲用那双可怖的眼睛死死盯着洛基。

洛基垂下眼睑，然后伸出右手，一个蓝色的立方体在他的掌心中浮现出来。这道光对约顿海姆来说太耀眼了，耀眼到劳菲再也无暇关注洛基的不寻常，注意力几乎完全放在他的宇宙魔方上，“这块宝石，”他喃喃道，“真漂亮……”

洛基的手骤然收紧了。

“您应该还记得您的诺言，”洛基说，“将它带回来，我就是约顿海姆的新王。”

“对，没错，”劳菲爽快地回答，然后伸出手，说，“把它给我。”

劳菲站在原地，洛基停了一下，然后乖巧地走上了第一层台阶。

他的鞋子落在光滑的地面，发出清脆的啪嗒声。

洛基说：“这次去阿斯加德，我收获颇丰。”

劳菲问：“你还拿到了什么？都交出来，你知道，我的眼睛可以看见在约顿海姆的所有东西。”

“我知道，”洛基说着，上了第二层台阶，“我学会了宫廷礼仪，学会了阿萨文字，第一次吃到了一种叫作葡萄的水果。”

“它们很小很脆弱，几乎没有饱腹作用，但是非常甜美。”

“我喝了一种叫酒的东西，它很辣，很冲鼻子，我弄不懂为什么阿萨人喜欢那玩意儿。”

洛基说着，绿色的眼睛里浮出一层不甚明显的水雾来，在黑暗的宫殿中闪着晶莹的光。劳菲并不在意葡萄或者美酒，当他获得了神力之后，那些必定都属于他。

洛基又上了一层台阶，掌心的蓝色立方体散发出更强烈的光。

“我活了几千年，第一次听到有一个只见过一面的女子，很真诚地对别人说，洛基是个好孩子。”

所有的霜巨人都看着他。

一只霜巨人怪笑起来：“好孩子？好吧，我的好孩子，你感动到想留在阿斯加德，做一个恶心又被人唾弃的男王妃了？”

洛基的眼泪并没有掉出来。

他走上最后一层台阶，然后站定了，周身忽然爆发出一股强劲的阿萨魔法来。劳菲后退了一步，惊愕道：“阿萨魔法……不对，你怎么会阿萨魔法？”

阿萨魔法在洛基的周身环绕成一股小小的飓风，洛基站在飓风中心，头发被吹得飘起来，瞬间长至脚踝。

索尔两锤搞定门口的霜巨人，冲进门，就看见了这样一幕。

他的洛基黑发长得极长，手捧着淡蓝色的宝石，表情忽然变得有些圣洁的味道。

“因为我在进入阿斯加德的一瞬间，就获得了阿萨魔法的认可，”宇宙魔方在洛基的掌心悬浮，然后慢慢落下，稳稳落在他的手中，“我拥有了神格。”

说实在的，索尔觉得，再给他来一刀重新穿越一次，都不敢这么脑补。

他这最后一句语惊四座，劳菲的脸骤然变得扭曲，他伸出形如枯槁的手去抢夺宝石，却扑了个空。

宝石化成了一团烟雾，然后消失了。

“还没说完呢，”洛基慢腾腾地说，“恶作剧之神，火神的双神格【注1】，亲爱的父亲，我是邪神洛基，回来找您玩玩。”

他话音一落，身边猛地窜起火焰来。众人捂着脸后退，火光冲天，再没有人能看得清洛基在哪儿。

我学会了宫廷礼仪，学会了阿萨文字，第一次吃到了一种叫作葡萄的水果。它们很小很脆弱，几乎没有饱腹作用，但是非常甜美。

我喝了一种叫酒的东西，它很辣，很冲鼻子，我弄不懂为什么阿萨人喜欢那玩意儿。

我活了几千年，第一次听到有一个只见过一面的女子，很真诚地对别人说，洛基是个好孩子。

所以，即使那个时候杀了奥丁，我就可以获得众神之父的神力，即使在每天与索尔共处的时候，我有无数机会下手。那天晚上看见你站在我身后的时候，我的刀已经在袖口了，但是我办不到。

令人魂牵梦绕的绿眼睛在火光中那样耀眼。索尔看见了他，他没动弹，因为他看见洛基向他走来。

我拿到空间宝石的时候，我明明可以直接回到约顿海姆。但我舍不得你，所以在你的房门口等了很久很久，久到我后悔给你灌了那么多迷药，让我等得好苦。

洛基是不会说出那些话的。他抱住自己的爱人，与他拥吻，舌尖纠缠，滚烫的温度熨帖心脏。

“我的吻技是不是进步了很多？”他邪邪地笑，赫然就是索尔记忆中的样子。

索尔忽然有种极强的预感，他猛地把心爱的锤子一把扔到地上，失控地去拽洛基的衣领，却只拽到一团黑雾，洛基就这样消失在约顿海姆的宫殿里，再也没出现过。

次日，约顿海姆的霜巨人之王劳菲被天火活活烧死，继承者无一幸免的消息传到了九界各国。他一共有五个儿子，除了最小的洛基·劳菲森没有找到遗体，下落不明之外，其余四位全部陪着他们的老爸死在那里，没烧成灰，留着头，方便辨识。

火神出世的消息也在同一时间传开。不过并没有人猜测是洛基，毕竟一个霜巨人，即使高攀阿萨神族，也几乎不可能拥有神格。比起这，猜测索尔拥有双神格的人更多。大家都知道雷神索尔对他的未婚妻洛基劳菲森一片痴情，联系这次的事情，已经流传开了各种谣言。

比较靠谱的版本是，洛基被娘家人欺负利用害死了，索尔一怒之下激发了第二神格，干死了他的岳父和小叔子。

人们对此津津乐道，一夜之间，各种乱七八糟有的没的全出来了，甚至还有人编写R18的。

索尔没心思管这些，他扑了个空，回到阿斯加德便蒙头大睡了整整三天三夜，才在无边的梦魇中被生生吓醒。

“我还以为你死了。”芙丽嘉坐在床边，攥着索尔的手，眼泪几乎就要流下来。

索尔：“……我只是太累了。”

这一趟约顿海姆之旅不仅没有解决索尔堆成山的困惑，还给他带来了新的堆成山的困惑。

如果索尔因为困惑太多而放弃寻找答案，那他就不是索尔了。

更何况，这还是一只有着重生外挂的索尔。

当然……如果索尔知道洛基被彻底唤醒神格只是因为和他睡了一觉顺便在情到浓时狠狠咬了他一口，尝到大半口阿萨皇族的血时，心情估计是无法描述的。

\-----------------------

注释①：在北欧神话中，邪神洛基拥有恶作剧之神和火神的双神格。我太爱火神了，太帅了，复联怎么能把我家基崽大法师削成那样。气哼哼。

tbc.  



	7. chapter 7

你是否已化作风雨 穿越时光来到这里  
秋去春来海棠花开 你在梦里我不愿醒来

每条大鱼 都会相遇 每个人 都会重聚  
生命旅程 往复不息 每个梦 都会有你 ——陈奕迅《在这个世界相遇》

chapter 7.

洛基仍在下坠。

他闭上眼睛，感到时光从指尖流过去，再流过去，宇宙魔方的力量彻底与他的神格融合在一起，而他仍在时空的裂缝中疯狂下坠。心脏有些不大好受，但洛基喜欢这种感觉。

他终于亲手斩断了一切束缚。

不得不承认，他热爱权力。那是根植于心底的或许属于霜巨人种族的好战欲与征服欲，即使到最后一刻，他也依旧对于劳菲许诺的王位有些许心动。

洛基看不懂自己的心思。踏入阿斯加德的那一刻，他就隐隐觉得有些东西他本该知道，却又一无所知。他的神格被完全激发可能得益于与阿萨皇族的接触，但没有阿萨魔法与血统的人，究竟为何可以拥有神格？

他茫然地向四周张望，身边黑漆漆的，只偶尔有光亮闪过。

由于宇宙魔方使用不当，他不小心掉进了这个时空裂缝里，然后就在持续不断地坠落。他想，如果现在停下，他估计已经跨越了几百年的维度了，可惜他仍然停不下来。

迅速闪现又逝去的光与索尔身上的闪电很像。他想到刚到阿斯加德的第一天，纷乱的人群中，因他而暴发闪电的索尔的模样，倒还挺搞笑的。

蠢得要死。

洛基没忍住笑出了声，这股声音很快被时空乱流吞没了。

他猛然噤声，半晌，盯着那混沌一团的黑，忽然大哭起来。在没有人的时空裂缝里，他再也不需要考虑面子问题或是别的什么，眼泪爬了满脸，只觉得心里苦涩酸痛，非得做点什么才好。

“他//妈的，”他边哭边大骂道，“一群傻//逼！！”

这倒显得他更加可笑了。洛基哭了片刻，把眼泪抹干净，然后开始思索从这里出去的方法。当然，他尝试了暴力物理攻击与暴力法术攻击，都未对这个世界规则之外的裂缝产生什么伤害，反倒是对方怒了，那时而闪过的光忽然有一道变大，映在洛基面前，里面出现了一张熟悉的脸。

洛基看着那道明亮刺眼的光，还未看清里面是什么，忽然想到了阿斯加德的阳光。

当他从阿斯加德回到约顿海姆时，忽然感到一股极大的排斥与厌恶感。

我本能忍受黑暗……如果我未曾看见光。

那个时候他才下定决心，解决所有问题。

洛基把心思收回来，微微眯着眼朝里看，看见了自己的脸。

但那张脸上的神色是他不可能拥有的。

那头的洛基神采飞扬，眉眼中都是掩不去的傲气，带着一股生来的高贵感，即使戴着口枷，还铐着手链，掌心抱着一个眼熟的……宇宙魔方。

洛基犹豫了一秒，选择穿过那道光过去，那大概是他出去的唯一机会了。

他狼狈地从裂缝里摔出来，摔在另一个“洛基”身边。

那个“洛基”正飘在宇宙不知哪个角落里，吭哧吭哧地对付着手上的限魔手铐，看见他，挑起半边眉毛，露出略有些诧异的表情。洛基站起来，拍拍身上的灰，说：“你有没有什么想对我说的？”

“洛基”用眼神示意自己需要取下口枷才能说话。

洛基索性帮他取下来了，就听对方说：“你哪位？”

“我是洛基·劳菲森。”洛基告诉他。

那个洛基显然反应快些，他低下眼看了看自己手上的宇宙魔方，说：“噢——你这次是劳菲的儿子了？”

他露出一个笑容来，半晌，想起了什么，说：“那么索尔呢？对于你来说——应该是阿萨唯一的王子索尔，你有见过他吗？”

洛基莫名其妙地看着他，过了好久，突然想起来索尔曾经和他说过一段话。

“我做过一个梦……梦里，你是我的弟弟。我们在阿斯加德一起长大，争夺王位，互相爱慕。”

他再把怀里真正的宇宙魔方掏了出来，大概知道发生什么了。

搞了半天，时空错乱了。

无论是那个洛基还是这个洛基，智商都不容小觑。一个无处可去，一个戴着手铐，只好互相交换信息，获得对方的信任。

洛基带着悄悄摸到的宇宙魔方从中庭逃离，开启了新的小世界。一开始，他对于可以控制时空玩得不亦乐乎，后来无聊了，顺着时空裂缝摸进主世界，恰好看到了另一个洛基为索尔而死的一幕。

我操，他很震惊，我是脑子坏了吗？

不同时空的不同洛基，自然不能相互理解。洛基从不相信中庭人那些愚蠢又无聊的爱情，不过他倒是想看看自家哥哥陷入爱情时究竟是什么样的。

所以，他跟着那个失去弟弟的哥哥走了一路，最后揪住他的神格，塞入了重生的时光中去。

两个洛基面面相觑，好不容易才把脏话憋下去。

时空本就交错重叠，再加上宇宙魔方的作用，一切的一切都被恶作剧之神无意中来了个巨大的恶作剧。

“我就弄不懂了，”戴着手铐的洛基表情有些邪恶的冷漠了，“洛基啊洛基，你——会和那个该死的人在一起？”

他来回踱步，先是笑，然后又气得满脸通红，“索尔？”他问面前长得一模一样的王妃，“他就是个混蛋，你爱上他，只是因为遇上他时他已经对你有感情了而已，不是吗？”

对方不置可否。

“我，阿斯加德的二王子，”洛基恶狠狠地说，“是利益的产物，奥丁为了一己私欲将我带回阿斯加德，而我获得的神格竟然只是一个邪恶的象征。从小索尔就比我高出一头，打断我的发言，不将我放在眼里，在每个人面前贬低、斥责、讽刺我——”

他的声音在辽阔的宇宙里传不了多远，闷闷的，有些沉。

“我去中庭镇压那群愚蠢的中庭人，他甚至要过来阻拦我的好事，和我说，弟弟，和我回家，”他嗤笑一声，“索尔在我的眼里是什么？是愚蠢自大，就因为他是真正的阿萨人，是奥丁的儿子，我作为一个恶心的霜巨人就必须时时刻刻被他踩在脚下！”

他越说越快，额上绷着青筋，眼角发红，竭力遏制住自己的情绪，却在提到索尔时发现自己完全不受控制。

阿萨王妃看着这个被仇恨蒙蔽住双眼的邪神。

“在我什么都不知道的情况下——”他沉默了许久，然后道，“索尔曾经和我说过你。”

“带着不屑一顾的……”他冷笑，不过被打断了。

“带着从未有过的耐心，”洛基拧着眉，实在不想再和这个看上去有些神经失常的家伙讲话，“这是在哪？”

“宇宙的边境，你想回去？”

洛基慢慢站起来。

“当然要回去，”他说，“本来我还没想好要不要回去的，听了你的话，我觉得我貌似还挺幸运的，还是不能错过精彩的一生。”

另一个洛基也拧起眉看他。

“很可惜，我没有你心里的恨意，”洛基说，“索尔是我人生的光。”

这句肉麻的话让他自己很不舒服，不过他确实是在阐述事实。

“我会管他到底喜欢哪个洛基？”他伸了个懒腰，说，“朋友，你想想，我是那种患得患失的小姑娘吗？”

他把自己身上的和另一个洛基一模一样的战袍整理好了，摩挲了一番左手无名指的指根，那里本来有一枚小小的绿色戒指。

然后他向前一步，猛地再次堕回了还未闭合的时空缝隙中去。

第二次掉进来之后，洛基忽然有点儿微妙的感觉。他尝试伸出手，四周一道道略过的光竟慢慢向他靠近，展示着所有他想看到的东西。

他看到了那两个年轻的神兄弟手拉着手跑进阿斯加德的宫殿里，再向前，是从彩虹桥上掉下去的自己，时间在周身疯狂略过去，最后停留在他面前的是一个沉睡的男人。

他紧紧闭着眼，眼角竟有了些纹路，金色的头发乱糟糟的，脸上有着深深的黑眼圈，似乎才风尘仆仆地从哪儿回来。

洛基不知道，在他从时空裂缝中旅行了几十分钟的时间里，索尔已经花了整整几千年，踏遍了九界几乎每个星球。

洛基从裂缝中一跃而下，恰好砸到了索尔身上去。

洛基：“……”

他闹出的动静很大，门外立刻传来了脚步声。洛基慌不择路，从索尔身上爬下来，掀开被子就钻了进去，还不忘把长了一两米的头发收好。

门打开，几个人无声无息地走进来察看了一番，没发现什么不对劲的，又很快地出去了。洛基听着声响，正打算悄悄下来，头发却被人从后面抓住了。

他吃痛，反手就是一道火光，结果劈出了雷声。索尔一把攥住他的手腕，声音含含糊糊地，鼻子蹭着洛基的后颈：“又梦到你了……别跑。”

他喟叹一声。

洛基僵着没动。

他是性格不大招人喜欢，但不是没心没肺。

索尔实在是累得很，继承王位之后，他不仅要费心管理阿斯加德，还要承受父母仙逝的孤独，最重要的是，他还得找找洛基。

奥丁和芙丽嘉是一起走的，他们只是太老了，离开的很安详。

索尔这时刚从中庭回来。他总是认为洛基会去中庭欺负那些手无缚鸡之力的中庭人，所以隔几十年就会去一趟，不过自然一无所获。

他越来越频繁地梦见他的王妃。一开始，洛基大多数时候都穿着死去时穿的青蓝色的衣服，有着白皮肤和绿眼睛。后来，他渐渐地被一个蓝色皮肤的小怪物所完全取代，他捏着葡萄说“我是王子”，在火焰中亲吻自己的双唇。

几千年的时光，将他的爱意涤荡得纯净而澄澈。

这是一种有着缺憾与黑色的爱恋。索尔觉得自己可能出轨了，但是他一开始又确确实实将身边的每个洛基都当成一个人。

然后爱上。

事实上，真正的王妃正在尝试着把他的手臂砍断，洛基已经快窒息而亡了。

他没有任何心理负担地从怀里掏出一把小刀，向着索尔的胳膊就是一下。

出人意料的是，索尔的胳膊很自然又敏捷地躲开了，打落了那柄小刀，然后将他的下巴拧过来，狠狠吻了上去。

“当我死了？”索尔咬牙切齿地压住他，“那么重个人扑通一声栽下来，我装睡你还信？——摔伤了没？”

tbc.


	8. chapter 8

你是否已化作风雨 穿越时光来到这里  
秋去春来海棠花开 你在梦里我不愿醒来

每条大鱼 都会相遇 每个人 都会重聚  
生命旅程 往复不息 每个梦 都会有你 ——陈奕迅《在这个世界相遇》

chapter 8-完结篇.

洛基给他狠狠一吓，没出声，打了个嗝【注1】。

索尔的眼珠通红，血丝几乎遮掩住了他瞳孔原本的颜色。

阿斯加德的国王和王妃，不，现在是王后了，躺在一张床上，面对面瞪着眼，脸色都不大好看。索尔没想到重逢的一天来得这么晚且这么突然，他一句话没说，洛基毕竟骨架小，砸下来并不重，但随之砸下来的是他两辈子、千万年的光阴，承载着父母与整个阿斯加德的生离死别，压得索尔无法喘气。

洛基这时才留意到他的发型。索尔的头发几乎全部剪短了，只有左边耳后留了一些半长不长的，因为躺在床上而分散开来，露出里面一缕金黑相间的细小发辫来。

他隐隐约约想起来，阿斯加德礼仪大全里有讲过这个小而浪漫的阿萨习俗。

“多长时间？”洛基没头没尾地问了句，然后察觉到自己有点失态，略不爽地住了嘴，尴尬地想背过身去，却被索尔的手拦住了。

阿萨国王慢慢坐起来，说：“一千八百七十四年两个月零二十五天。【注2】”

洛基把他的手拨开，扭过去背对着他，半晌又打了一个嗝。

他觉得很丢脸，通红着脸把嘴闭紧了，或许是刚才真被索尔的那一手惊到了，反而开始持续不断地打嗝，大脑一片空白，甚至有些缺氧感。

“我知道你的故事了，”半晌，洛基决定不能输给他，说，“在旅行途中，我……嗝，我想我遇见了你的老熟人。”

索尔的脸上终于有了几分让洛基看着大快人心的尴尬神色。

“大概算你的前任。”洛基轻快地说。他慢慢挪下床，发现衣服实在是又皱又乱，索性去熟门熟路地拉开衣柜自己找了件，气氛倒颇有些老夫老妻的感觉，只听身后索尔说：“但我想或许现在我心里装着的是你。”

“那么那个为你而死的弟弟呢？”洛基毫不留情地捅刀子，“如果他知道几千年后你会爱上另一个人，估计会从坟墓里爬出来吧。”

事实上不会，因为他连尸体都没留下，只有满天的火光。或许冥冥之中，他注定在火中消失，再在另一个世界以火神的身份重生。

索尔没说话。洛基背对着他，腰背坚韧又挺直，垂着眼睛，狠狠咬了一口自己的下唇，直到渗出血来。

“我想或许在一开始——我从约顿海姆将你迎娶回来时，”索尔坐在床边上，那缕头发垂在肩膀，非常显眼，“我大概是在缅怀。”

洛基慢慢扬起嘴角，露出一个诡异的笑容来。

“缅怀？”他回过头，正褪了衣服，正打算换一件，白净漂亮的躯体像是个妖精，“不出我所料。我想你的确就是这种人，边说着乱七八糟的爱情，边看着我的丑陋的红色眼睛，边说，你绿眼睛的样子很美。”

索尔觉得他真不是东西。

“对，”他的声音压着，有一丝不好察觉的颤抖，“从一而终，对你好，因为我觉得你为我死过一次，你是我曾经的爱人和弟弟。我把你和‘他’……”

“我是替代品。”洛基替他说了，慢条斯理地换了一件黑色的长袍，负手而立。事实上，他觉得自己这样有点儿蠢，为了所谓的爱意纠缠不清，但他心里确实难受的很。

像把一个新鲜的柠檬切开了，用切口在心脏上狠狠抹过去，酸涩微苦的气息顺着血流爬进身体的每个角落，让他那么难过。

他想了想偶遇的那个“洛基”，那才是最耀眼的样子。他在阿斯加德长大，有着流在血液里的尊贵与漂亮，那双绿色的眼睛是有光的。他不是。他在最黑暗的土地上长大，茹毛饮血，宛如野兽。

“我会管他到底喜欢哪个洛基？”他记得自己是这样对对方说的，而事实上，比起索尔心底的那个强大而优雅，陪伴了他几千年的唯一的弟弟，洛基心知自己只是替代品罢了。

恶俗的桥段。

“但是，你离开之后，我真的很难过。”

索尔烦躁地抓了把自己的头发，表露心迹对他来说不是很轻松，“我一遍遍地想起你在约顿海姆的火焰里亲吻我的样子，就像……”

“就像你的弟弟。”洛基继续。

“不，”索尔说，“就像我的救赎。”

洛基微微一怔，索尔这时候已经站了起来，快步走到他面前去，胳膊越过他，紧紧按在衣柜门上，“我总是在不断失去，”他的声音沉沉的，“然后缅怀已故之人，觉得我需要忏悔与缅怀，却不知道最重要的是抓紧眼前人。”

洛基嗤笑：“你抓紧眼前人的方式就是这个样子？”

二人离的很近，索尔比他身形高上许多，再加上做了那么久的新的众神之父，身上的威严之气压迫感极强。洛基丝毫不害怕，直视着他的眼睛，那张漂亮又冷淡的唇毫不留情地补充道，“你是在给自己找一个对不起我的借口。”

“是，”索尔说，“我确实在找一个借口。但不是对不起你，我在找一个对不起我的弟弟的借口。”

他死死盯着洛基，伸出手，破空声从远方传来，越来越近。

一声玻璃碎掉的巨响，洛基下意识一缩，发现有一把锤子自远而近，竟能听索尔的召唤，现在正静静被攥在他的手里。

那是一个通体乌黑，泛着雷光的锤子，洛基对它有点印象，索尔当时就是带着它去约顿海姆找他，然后在火焰中分离，直至一千八百多年后的。

“这是我的锤子，mjolnir。”索尔看着他的反应，好像在看一个故人【注3】，眼神最后却落在了面前的人的脸上，“我上辈子和这辈子最重要的武器，与朋友。”

洛基防备地看了眼锤子，又看了眼索尔，问：“……你恼羞成怒，打算把我撕票？”

索尔：“……”

他转动锤子，将锤柄露给洛基看。

那是一块小小的祖母绿的宝石。

洛基呆住了，张张嘴，一句话都说不出来。

“你离开之后，我过了不到一年就想通了，我确实将你一直当成另一个‘洛基’，”索尔说，“但是，出现在我记忆中的洛基是那个戴着绿色戒指的，明明没吃过葡萄还要死要面子的洛基。”

洛基：“……”旧事不要再提。

索尔说：“我觉得我对不起的是我死去的弟弟，后来的时间里，我都在想念你。”

他说着，手臂迸发出闪电来。

洛基看着他的右眼越来越红，血丝弥漫，几乎要看不见瞳孔。

最后，裂痕在mjolnir的锤身弥漫开来。锤子的颜色越来越暗淡，最后，那枚小小的宝石从裂缝中掉了出来。

“有的时候我会想，只要你回来，别再让我孤身一人，我其他的都可以不要，”索尔说，“你总是成为我唯一的亲人。无论是曾经的洛基，还是现在的你。”

洛基盯着那个报废的神器，目眦欲裂。

“你疯了！”他狠狠推搡了一下对方，说，“这是你的锤子！你的神器！”

“我也会脆弱，”索尔不为所动，顺着洛基不大的力道向后退，“我他//妈的也会感到压力啊！”

“我，阿斯加德的正统国王，”索尔把锤子扔在地上，通红着眼睛，“却一遍遍，一遍遍地看着身边的人离我而去，我曾经爱的，我现在爱的，我珍惜的，我的父母兄弟，我的王妃，甚至还有我的子民。”

他掐住洛基的肩膀，就像一千多年前，他在那个早上彷徨无措地掐住洛基化成的战士一样：“可是我不能走，如果我走了，那这一世我的子民也就无所依靠，你懂不懂，洛基，我也害怕无所依靠的生活！”

他嘶吼着，像是要把两辈子的痛苦发泄出来。

洛基长久地沉默，然后蹲下来，将那块宝石拾起来，珍重地擦了擦。

“索尔，”他说，“你有没有想过……我也一无所有，无所依靠，只剩你了。”

洛基的这句话让索尔迅速冷静了下来。

他确实不是上辈子的弟弟。比起那个自小与自己生活在一起，心底充斥着嫉恨与不甘的弟弟，约顿王子洛基即便性格再相似，也是有许多不同之处的。

例如，他不可能与索尔敞开心扉，可以堪称温柔地……交流。

洛基的眼尾微微下垂，隐隐露出一股年轻而温和的气息。

“我没有约顿海姆了，”他无所谓地说，“我亲手杀了自己的父兄。”

洛基伸出手想把锤子拿起来，自然失败了。他叹了口气，一股火苗从mjolnir上燃烧起来。

闹来闹去，最后还不是得握手言和。

据说，属于火神的天火，拥有锻造神器的力量。

听阿萨皇宫的人说，那晚闪电宫火光冲天，一直没有灭过。偶有人听到急促的喘息声，却因为电闪雷鸣，火光交融，什么也看不清。

次日。

举城欢呼。

因为他们的千年单身汉国王索尔·奥丁森终于宣布了自己要结婚的消息。

阿萨皇族的寿命比起其他族人要长上许多，这么多年过去，当时见证着索尔去约顿海姆迎亲的阿萨人大多已经衰老死亡，只剩几个垂垂老矣的人，大致还能想起当年乱七八糟的场景。

洛基还记得那个满脸涨红，青筋暴起地骂他“野兽”的男孩。

他特意辗转找到了当年的男孩，男孩已经成了老人，坐在轮椅上，满脸沧桑。经过了那么多年，洛基除了在神格爆发时长了满头长发之外没什么变化，精致的脸依旧年轻而美好。

他扬起一个笑容，眼神里充满了得意与嘚瑟，居高临下地看着老人。

“老家伙，”他说，“野兽和你的王上//床了，整整一晚上不睡的那种，没想到吧。”

老人：“……”

索尔在不远处，默默捂上了脸。

阳光从阿斯加德湛蓝的天空洒下来，在二人的无名指上各折射出一道淡淡的青绿色。

那不是洛基瞳孔的颜色，那是春天与生命的颜色。

END.

2020.2.16.10:31沈常桦

\---------------------

注释①：此处并非原设定，我用的是电影《美丽人生》中女主角的一个被提到的特点，一生气or一受惊就会打嗝。我一直觉得怪可爱的，尤其是基妹这种好面子的小孩（。）

注释②：一共一千八百七十四年——源歌手陈奕迅的粤语作品《1874》，叙述了主人公幻想他的爱人比自己早出生一百年，导致即便注定相爱也无法相知的一个浪漫主义故事，很浪漫，同时也让人感叹这种爱情的缺憾性，以下是歌词片段。  
从来未相信 已不在 这个人及其实在却像个虚构角色  
若非今生原定陪我来 却去了错误时代  
为何未及时地出生在一八七四 挽着你的手臂彻夜逃避  
漫天烽火失散在同年代中 仍可同生共死

注释③：在雷神三：诸神皇婚（？）中，洛基变成奥丁的样子当阿斯加德的老大，索尔识破他时这破小孩还死不承认，最后索尔把他抱在怀里（？），用这个方法吓唬他锤子会穿过他的胸口回到自己手里，然后洛基给吓得现了原形。  
在复联四：终局之战中，索尔第一次见到惊奇队长，就是文中的这个站位，相同的方法。有姐妹解说他是想吓惊奇队长看看她能不能变成弟弟，因为他心中怀有一丝弟弟活着的侥幸心理。是一个很大很大的刀子，我快死掉TnT


End file.
